Life Begins For Jane Rizzoli
by PurpleCardi
Summary: Sequel to Love Finds Jane Rizzoli. A series of snippets about Jane's new life under the same roof as a teenager, a terrier, a tortoise, and a very pregnant Maura. Contains more fluff than what could fit in a fluff sandwich.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All of your kind words inspired me to write a sequel ASAP. This story is going to be structured a little differently than the other one. There will still be lots of fluff, but I was thinking about making the chapters longer and writing two per month instead of just one. :)**

* * *

January 2nd—it wasn't quite their one-year anniversary, but since January 1st was a holiday and the courthouses were closed it would have to suffice. No more than three hours had passed since they had signed their marriage license and, while most couples have an adjustment period, Jane and Maura already felt married. Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, Emma's parents and longtime friends of Maura's, had registered her for a service that assists with legally changing a woman's last name after marriage. Since Maura had limited time to spare, the online service was going to be a great help in changing Maura's name from Isles to Rizzoli. Rizzoli didn't flow as nicely with her first name as Isles did, but keeping her last name was out of the question for Maura. She loved knowing Jane was her wife and she loved the fact that having Jane's last name would let everyone else know she was Jane's wife.

The cabin Hannah and Emma had reserved for them was quite a distance from Boston, but Jane and Maura didn't mind the drive. There were so many things for them to discuss about their new life as a married couple and each topic was making the time fly by. When it was possible, Jane drove with one hand on the steering wheel and one hand holding Maura's. Their fingers intertwined so perfectly with each others and Jane knew that was a sign. She didn't know exactly what kind of sign, but she knew it was a sign nonetheless. Maura's hands were so soft and delicate, almost the opposite of hers. So many of Maura's features were the opposite of hers. Maura had full breasts and curves—she was so womanly and so _Jane's_. Maura was hers to kiss and touch for the rest of their lives.

"Pull over," Maura commanded.

"Why?" Jane asked although she had begun to pull over the moment Maura commanded her to do so.

Once their car had come to a complete stop on the side of a lonely highway, Maura undid her seatbelt and moved in closer to Jane. She began nibbling the spot on Jane's neck that never failed to send shivers throughout her body. "I noticed an almost predatory look in your eyes," Maura said as her hand slowly inched its way up Jane's inner thighs. "I always know what you need when you have that look."

"I can wait until we get to the cabin," Jane insisted, trying not to pay attention to what Maura's skilled hands were doing.

"Take me to the backseat," Maura suggested. "I know neither of us can wait."

"No," Jane told her. "Maura, what if we get caught?"

"I haven't seen another car in over half an hour. We won't get caught on this highway," Maura pointed out. "It's our first time as a married couple. Don't you want to consummate our marriage in the most exciting way possible?"

She had a point, or at least that's what Jane wanted to believe. There was a battle going on between rationality and her libido. Rationality was coming out on top until Maura began unbuttoning her blouse. Just a glimpse of Maura's cleavage brought about the defeat of her rational mind. Jane's libido had won this battle and her prize would be time in the backseat with a very amorous Maura.

* * *

The Rizzoli family had taken an immediate liking to Hannah. Jane had told her mom and her brothers that she was planning on adopting Hannah, but no one had actually met her until Jane decided to pull a prank on Frankie and her mom at the station. Hannah had dressed in Jane's favorite outfit from high school and approached Jane's mom and brother pretending to be Jane from 1990. When they asked what was going on and where Jane was, Hannah frantically said, "I _am _Jane Rizzoli! Why don't you believe me? Something was disrupted in the space-time continuum. My present is your past and your present is my future. This is too much for me! I need to get back to 1990." Hannah's act could have gone on much longer if not for Maura entering the café. Once Frankie and Angela questioned Maura, the joke was over and Jane had to come out from her hiding spot to explain what was happening.

Ever since that day, Hannah was treated like an official member of the Rizzoli family. After school, she'd go straight to the station to do her homework at Maura's desk or in the café. Angela had introduced Hannah to everyone as her granddaughter and just the sound of the words "grandma" and "granddaughter" filled Hannah and Angela with a type of happiness they had never experienced before. Hannah had never known what it was like to have a grandma and Angela had almost given up hope of ever having grandchildren, so when Hannah came into her life she began spoiling her twice as much to make up for all the years she never had a granddaughter and the years Hannah never had a grandma. Jane had told her mom not to spoil Hannah too much, but Angela never paid any attention to Jane's warnings. Hannah was her granddaughter and Angela knew it was her right to spoil her.

While eating bunny pancakes, Hannah's new favorite food for breakfast _and _dinner, she began to ask Angela about Jane. Now that she knew Jane was in a car with Maura on the way to the cabin and there was no chance of her popping in, she knew there was actually time to hear stories about Jane without Jane telling her mom to stop talking about her.

"How did my mom come out?" Hannah asked Angela when they were seated at the kitchen table.

"She didn't," Angela responded. "I had to tell _her_ instead of her telling me."

Hannah couldn't help laughing. "So, you were okay with it?"

"All I wanted was for her to be happy. I had known since she was a little girl, but your mom insisted on dating guys in high school. There was one bad date after another until I sat her down and had a talk with her when she was eighteen. There was no other way to put it, so I said, 'Janie, I think you're a lesbian.' You should have seen the look on her face. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack."

"What did she say?" Hannah asked, her mouth full of pancakes. She knew it was impolite to talk with her mouth full, but she just couldn't resist getting more of the story.

"She had nothing to say," Angela responded. "She just cried. My tough little Janie was actually crying, so I made sure she knew I was okay with it and that I'm still going to be there for her no matter who she falls in love with. Looking back, I wish I never would have said that."

"Why?" Hannah asked. "You love my mom."

"I _do _love your mom," Angela said. She couldn't help but laugh. "But you should have seen one of the girls she brought home for me to meet. I imagined her bringing home nice college girls who wore jeans and school sweatshirts and, later on, girls who she was in the academy with. Instead, her first girlfriend was a girl named Trish. Trish might have been a sweet girl deep down, but I just couldn't get past the pink hair and the nose ring. Not to mention, the way she would casually use the F-word in conversation. She broke Jane's heart, though. Trish thought Jane was too square because she wanted to be a cop. My little Janie was only nineteen and she already had enough sense not to get involved with what this girl was doing. I said good riddance to that one. Her next girlfriend was Jenny. I thought it was so cute—Janie and Jenny. Jenny was a preschool teacher and one of the sweetest girls I had ever met. Those two were together for seven years and I thought she was the one for Jane, but a few days before Janie's twenty-eighth birthday, she catches Jenny kissing some other woman. She apologized, but Jane wasn't going to put up with that and I'm glad she didn't take her back. She may have been twenty-eight, but she was crying to me again and I held her just as I did when she was crying over Trish. She was too devastated to date after that—until Maura came along. Maura was all she talked about, but she didn't have the nerve to ask her out, so when I found out that Maura had asked _her _out, I was thrilled. The first time I saw them together, I knew my daughter was with the woman she'd eventually marry. I could see it in the way they look at each other. Those two were meant to be together. I've never seen Jane this happy before and I know it's because of Maura _and _because of you."

"I make her happy?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"Yes," Angela said as she straightened the bill of Hannah's Red Sox cap. "You're her pride and joy."

* * *

When they arrived at the cabin, Jane began the tedious job of hauling their luggage from the car to the cabin. She had brought only one overnight bag, but Maura brought three suitcases filled to their maximum capacity.

"Three suitcases? Really?" Jane asked sarcastically.

Maura looked confused. "I only brought my necessities."

"What necessities?" Jane asked. "Maura, we're in a cabin in a secluded area. No one is going to judge you for not dressing like you belong on a runway or for not having immaculate hair. And it's our wedding night. You have no need for clothes."

"What about lingerie?" Maura asked.

"No," Jane insisted. "After what we did in the car, I'm far too horny to take lingerie off of you."

"Jane—" Maura began.

"No," Jane interrupted. "You. Naked. In bed. Now."

Maura tried removing her clothes as quickly as possible. "Cavewoman Jane is back. I _love _her. She's almost feral."

"Enjoy her while she lasts," Jane said as she started taking off her own clothes. "After her, you're getting Loving Wife Jane."

"Was she the one I was in the backseat with?" Maura asked. "The one who held me afterward?"

"That'd be her."

Maura playfully kissed Jane on the cheek. "I think I like her the most."

That night, Jane held on to an exhausted but satisfied Maura. "Why is sex even better now that we're married?" Maura had asked her, but Jane didn't have a definitive answer for her. As far as Jane was concerned, _everything _was better now that they were married. Their night ended with the two of them talking about Baby Rizzoli. Jane and Maura had only been married less than twelve hours, but they knew they were ready for him or her.

* * *

It was after two in the morning when Hannah grabbed her phone and decided to call Emma. She had thought about sending her a text message, but texting Emma wasn't as easy as texting her friends. There were no abbreviations or text-speak in Emma's messages and many of them turned out to be over a paragraph long, so Hannah knew calling her would be more effective. _Please be awake. Please be awake, _Hannah told herself as the phone rang.

Emma picked up after the second ring. "My darling Hannah!''

"I was hoping you'd be awake," Hannah said excitedly.

"How could I sleep?" Emma asked in her usual dramatic tone of voice. "There are so many miles between us and I have longed to hear the sound of your voice. My dearest Hannah, I have missed you so."

"Missed you, too," Hannah told her. "How is Connecticut?"

"Dreadful," Emma responded. "I love my grandmother, but I can't stand the…element…she associates with. Her friends are so elitist. Just by hearing their conversations, I've noticed that certain families marry other families from the same area. I think they marry for the sake of alliances rather than marrying for love. I thought it was horrid, so while eating dinner with my grandmother and her friends, I asked if they had ever worried about inbreeding due to the amount of marriages happening between a select few families."

"You _didn't_?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"I _did_," Emma responded. "And then I was banished from the table. Maura had let me borrow some of the journals she subscribes to so I could have something to read while I'm over here and I'm glad I kept one of them in my purse. While my cousins were playing video games and talking about girls, I just read Maura's copy of the _Journal of Molecular Biology._ The journal is extremely fascinating, but I couldn't help noticing how my male cousins brag about being able to get any girl they want, yet I'm the only one who actually has a girlfriend. I know it was impolite of me, but I had to point that out. They have no right to talk about girls in such a disrespectful manner. I ended up being banished from the living room as well after saying that. I really don't fit in here, Hannah. Then again, I really don't fit in anywhere."

"You fit in with me," Hannah told her. "We'll always have each other and I'm so proud of you for speaking your mind."

"I rarely spoke my mind until I became your girlfriend," Emma admitted. "You've made me a much stronger person. Girls at school don't make fun of me anymore because of you and the things you told me I should say to them. I'm never going to be popular, but at least I'm left alone."

"You'll never get teased again," Hannah promised. "You have all of the girl jocks on your side now. I'm on the basketball team and the softball team. Have you _seen _some of the girls on my teams? I may be skinny, but they're intimidating and they all know you're my girlfriend so there's no way Madison and her little band of mean girls will ever pick on you again now that my teammates are on the lookout."

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to go home to you," Emma told her. "I hate being so far away. Now that I know what it's like to fall asleep next to you and wake up still in your loving arms, I can't bear to spend my nights not being under the same roof as you are. I can't wait until we graduate and we can be married like Jane and Maura are."

"Just three and a half years and I'll give you everything you have ever wanted," Hannah said. "Can you do something for me?"

"Yes, darling."

"Get on Skype," Hannah insisted. "Let's keep talking to each other until we fall asleep. If we fall asleep with the webcams on, it'll be like we're falling asleep next to each other."

"Oh, Hannah," Emma said softly. "You're the sweetest girlfriend to ever exist on this earth"

Hannah was glad the cameras weren't on yet so Emma couldn't see how much she was blushing. "You inspire me to be a good girlfriend because you're the _best _girlfriend and you're so beautiful."

Miles away from the cabin where the newly-married Jane and Maura fell asleep in each other's arms, their daughter talked to her girlfriend well into the night. She was now feeling something far more intense for Emma than she had ever felt before. It was a feeling she couldn't quite understand and she couldn't wait to talk to her moms about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a bit lengthy, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you so much for the fic love. It really does brighten my day. :)**

* * *

Hannah and Emma knew they had very limited time before Jane and Maura were back at the house. The two of them had ended up staying longer at the cabin due to the weather and now that they had returned there were errands to catch up on. It all seemed so mundane to Hannah, but she was thrilled to see how happy her moms were to go grocery shopping and home goods shopping as a married couple. Now that Jane and Hannah had moved into Maura's house, there were a few things they had to pick up. Although Hannah thought shopping was boring, she never passed up the opportunity to spend time with her moms, but that evening was different. It had been over a week since she had seen Emma and all she wanted was to spend time _alone _with her.

Emma was resting her head on Hannah's shoulder and all Hannah could think about was how much she wanted to kiss her. Emma looked nothing like the popular girls and dressed nothing like them, but Hannah still thought she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

"We have the house to ourselves," Hannah said as she held onto Emma. "I—I didn't meant it like that."

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, I'm just rambling," Hannah responded. "I missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"Is that the sweater your grandma made for you?" Hannah asked. "It's so soft and it even keeps _me _warm when I hold you."

"Yes," Emma responded. "It's my favorite garment other than your letterman jacket."

"I love the way my jacket looks on you," Hannah told her. "You look so beautiful and when you wear it everyone knows you're my girlfriend. I have something to tell you, babe."

"What?" Emma asked. "Oh, don't keep me waiting."

"Once the paperwork is finished and my last name has been changed, my moms are going to get my new last name embroidered on the jacket."

"Lovely!" Emma told her. "Hannah Grace Rizzoli. I love the sound of that."

Hannah gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How about Emma Maureen Rizzoli?"

"Each day brings us closer to me being your wife," Emma told her. "I can't wait until I'm Mrs. Rizzoli, just like Maura is. Marriage looks so wonderful on Maura. She's absolutely glowing."

"She's already made Ma take on the stereotypical husband role," Hannah explained. "Mom knows how to fix things, but she made Ma fix the hinges on the door. She had her wearing a tool belt and everything. It was hilarious."

"Jane wearing a tool belt," Emma said dreamily. "When we have our own apartment, you're going to be my Mrs. Fix-It. Maybe you should start practicing now."

"There's something else I want to start practicing now," Hannah told her. Before Emma could completely grasp what was happening, Hannah had begun to kiss her on her neck.

"Darling, why are you kissing me there?" Emma asked. "My lips aren't on my neck."

"I know," Hannah giggled. "Do you want me to stop? If you want me to stop, I can stop. I never want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"No, I don't want you to stop," Emma responded. "This feels heavenly."

Hannah continued to kiss Emma, but the kissing soon turned into nibbling. Hannah started to feel something within herself that she had never felt before. There were things she wanted to do to Emma, but she wasn't quite sure what exactly. Was there some definitive action that was supposed to occur? Was she already pushing the limits? When Hannah's gentle nibbling turned into a combination of biting and sucking, Emma quickly pulled away.

"Hannah, we need to stop," Emma insisted.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because I feel myself tingling," Emma informed her. "I feel a tingling sensation and I'm not sure why."

"Me, too," Hannah told her. "It's weird."

"How about if we kiss on the lips instead?" Emma asked nervously. "Maybe that will make this stop."

Hannah felt a sense of relief. "Good idea." Their next kisses were as innocent as any they had shared prior to that evening, but the new sensation Hannah was feeling still hadn't left her. "This isn't helping, Em."

"I know," Emma said worriedly. "Should we ask Jane and Maura how to get rid of this feeling?"

Hannah's eyes grew wide. "What? No way!" She wasn't quite sure what was happening to her body, but she knew it wasn't something she wanted to ask her moms about.

"But Maura's a doctor," Emma pointed out. "She knows all about the human body. What if we've come down with an illness? What if it's contagious? I could have something manifesting within me and I might have passed it on to you. Oh, Hannah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you ill. You know that wasn't my intention."

"Calm down, babe," Hannah insisted. "There's no need to panic. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." But the moment Hannah heard the front door open, she knew _nothing _was going to be okay.

"Girls," Jane called out. "Come to the kitchen. Maura and I need your opinion on something."

"Oh, no!" Emma gasped as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the way out.

"What?" Hannah asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Look at the pigment of my skin where you were biting me," Emma pointed out. "I'm becoming discolored."

She knew she had become lost in the moment while she was nibbling on Emma's neck, but she hadn't realized she had become _that _lost. Hannah couldn't help but giggle. "Babe, it's a hickey."

"A hickey?" Emma asked. The confused expression on her face made Hannah want to kiss her, but she knew it wasn't the right time.

"It's a mark you get when someone nibbles on your neck," Hannah tried to explain.

"Is it unbecoming of me to have these marks?" Emma asked. "Should I hide this?"

"Yes! Hide it from my parents. Hide it from yours. Hide it from every adult you see."

"If I'm supposed to hide this mark, what is the purpose of giving and receiving hickeys?"

"Not now, Em," Hannah groaned. "Just put your scarf on and let's go see what my moms needed."

Hannah and Emma took a few seconds to calm their nerves before making their way from Hannah's bedroom to the kitchen. Hannah had wanted to hold Emma's hand, but even the slightest bit of affection seemed as if it could give away what they had been doing. _But if I don't hold her hand, will my mom's be suspicious? _Hannah didn't want to take that risk, so she held on to Emma's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Finally," Jane teased. "Don't tell me geometry homework is too exciting to leave behind."

"But it is," Emma insisted. "We have a test the day we return from winter break and there's no such thing as too much studying. I love geometry. I don't love it as much as I love calculus and statistics, which is why I can't wait to be a senior. Oh, and the science classes we'll finally be able to take after freshman year. I'm especially looking forward to biology next year. Hannah and I are hoping to get into the same class so we could be lab partners. It'll be ever so much fun. This year isn't too horrid, though. I enjoy our intro to physical science class. We're building marble launchers soon. I've never built one before and—"

"Emma, are you okay?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Emma answered. "Sometimes, I get overly excited while on the subject of academia."

Hannah noticed her moms exchange glances. _This is it. We're busted._

Maura made her way over to Emma and started fidgeting with her scarf. "I remember when this belonged to your mother. She bought it during an impromptu shopping trip while we were freshmen." Hannah had expected more to the story until she realized that was just an excuse to touch Emma's scarf. "If you'd like, I could show you how she used to tie this."

"Thank you, but I really must decline," Emma said nervously.

Without paying attention to what Emma told her, Maura loosened the knot on Emma's scarf to reveal the mark that Hannah had left on her. "Babe, what does this look like to you?"

When Jane approached Emma and looked intently at Emma's neck, Hannah felt her heart start racing. Her moms knew exactly what that mark was and Hannah _knew _that they knew. Not wanting to continue Jane and Maura's torturous game, Hannah decided to confess. "It's a hickey, okay? We were in my room. I gave her a kiss on the neck and things got out of hand. We didn't have sex or anything like that. It's just _one _little mark. I'm sorry. Can we please just stop this?"

"Both of you," Jane said as she glared at them. "Sit!" Hannah and Emma were too frightened to say another word, so they sat down and waited for Jane and Maura to seal their fate.

Jane grabbed her wife's hand and led her to where she knew the girls couldn't hear them. As angry as she was with Hannah, she was even more disappointed. Sensing what her wife was feeling, Maura held Jane in a tight embrace in hopes that it would help calm her.

"I don't want to do this," Jane told her. "I don't want to punish Hannah."

"If you don't want to punish her, then don't punish her," Maura responded. "It's an insignificant little mark."

"That's not the point, Maura," Jane began. "If I let her get away with this, she'll start testing our limits. This time, it's just a hickey. What if they decide they want to have sex? Is that where we finally draw the line?"

"You've made your decision," Maura pointed out.

"Do you support me in this? I'm not going to tell her anything unless we're in agreement. We're both her moms, Maura, and you have just as much of a say in this situation as I do."

"I support you," Maura responded. "She's our little Hannah, but she's also a teenager and their needs to be consequences for her behavior."

Although this situation wasn't what they were hoping to encounter on their first day home, Jane couldn't help feeling as if she and Maura had reached a milestone in their marriage. Together, they had made a decision as a responsible parental unit. When they returned to the kitchen, Hannah and Emma were sitting perfectly still and Jane wondered if they had moved so much as a muscle while they were gone.

"Emma, I'm going to drive you home now," Maura told her. "We need to have a talk with your parents."

"Oh, Maura, please don't tell them," Emma begged.

"Emma Maureen Ackerman," Maura said sternly. "You're not getting away with this. Jane and I trusted both of you and both of you betrayed our trust. It isn't fair if Hannah is the only one who is punished for this."

"Okay," Emma said and gave Hannah a goodbye hug. "I love you my sweet Hannah bear. I'll be thinking about you. Promise you'll think of me, too."

"I promise," Hannah told her. "I promise I'll think of you day and night. I love you so much."

"You'll see each other in school on Monday," Jane cut in. "It's not like one of you is leaving the country."

"I can't see her until Monday?" Emma asked. "We might as well be living in different countries. How will I survive? I've already gone a week without her. I can't survive another day. Please don't make me endure such a cruel fate. I'll perish, Jane. I'll simply perish."

Emma's reactions were making Jane want to laugh, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be firm, regardless of how cute her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend were.

Once Emma and Maura had left, Jane suggested they move to the living room. Hannah was going to receive a lecture, but Jane hated the sight of her daughter looking so frightened and uncomfortable. "I assume you know you're grounded," Jane began. "You're grounded for a month and no phone or PS3 for two weeks."

"I figured as much," Hannah told her. "Ma, I'm really sorry."

The sound of desperation in her daughter's voice caused Jane to ease up on her. She imagined Hannah's birthmother and Jane wanted to be nothing like her. Regardless of what she did, Jane still loved her. "I know you're sorry, but there still needs to be consequences for all of this. Your mom and I trusted you and although you shouldn't have given Emma a hickey, what's worse is that you lied to us when we trusted you two to be home alone. It's not going to be easy to earn back that trust."

"I know," Hannah said sadly. "What's weird is I don't even know why I did it."

Jane tried not to snicker. "I have a pretty good idea why you did it, which is why we need to talk. You're growing up, Hannah, and you're noticing girls, which is perfectly normal. It's also normal—when you have a girlfriend—to want to…to…it's normal to—"

"To want to do things with her?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Jane responded. She wasn't certain which terminology to use, so she was relieved when Hannah finished the sentence for her. "It's normal to want to do things with her and although it's normal that doesn't mean you should do anything at such a young age. You're only fourteen, Hannah, and sex isn't as glamorous as it seems in movies and in books. There are so many risks and things you have to consider, which is why it's important to wait until you're mature and—"

"Ma, it's okay," Hannah said as she put her hand on Jane's arm to keep her from continuing. "I can tell this is painful for you."

"I didn't think it was that obvious," Jane said jokingly.

"It's _very_ obvious," Hannah told her. "But it's okay. Emma and I aren't going to have sex any time soon. We don't know how and even if we did that wouldn't change anything. We're saving ourselves for marriage."

"Good," Jane said, finally feeling relieved.

"Can I have a hug?" Hannah asked.

"Of course you can have a hug," Jane told her. As she hugged her daughter, Jane had to prevent herself from crying. Her little girl was growing up, but there was still a sense of innocence about her that Jane wanted to protect.

"I love you, Ma."

"I love you, too, Hannah."

"I know you're punishing me, but you two are still the best moms ever and I love you both so much."

Jane stayed with Hannah until Maura came home. With everything that had happened that evening, Jane wanted nothing more than to go to bed with Maura by her side.

They went about their usual routine: brushing their teeth, removing their makeup, changing into their pajamas. What had once seemed so mundane brought Jane so much comfort now that she was partaking in these pre-bedtime activities with her wife. Maura was without even the slightest stitch of makeup and her runway-ready ensemble had been replaced by pajamas, but none of that made Jane any less attracted to her. She loved her wife and she felt privileged to be able to see Maura's natural side, which Jane thought was Maura at her most beautiful.

"Jane?" Maura asked.

"Hmm?" Jane responded. She was already half-asleep, so Maura felt guilty for trying to wake her. Their day hadn't turned out as planned, so Maura knew it was better to let her wife rest. Instead of attempting to have a conversation, Maura draped Jane's arm over her and tried to make herself comfortable.

"I'm ovulating tomorrow," Maura whispered to her, but there was no reaction from Jane. Her wife was fast asleep, but Maura just couldn't keep that bit of information to herself although her wife wasn't aware of what she had just said.

In the few days before they were married, Jane and Maura had found their donor. He was a friend of theirs and the three of them had once joked about David being the 'father' of their baby, but the more Jane and Maura spent time with him the more they realized how perfect he was. There were no awkward threesome jokes from him or even the suggestion of conceiving their baby in such a manner like Jane and Maura had worried while making a list of possible donors. Maura had known David since she had accidentally bumped into him and spilled her coffee on one of his textbooks during her first year in medical school. They became friends after that moment and he had since gone on to become a reproductive endocrinologist. As her friend and an expert in the field, he was going to keep tabs on Maura throughout her pregnancy and answer any questions they might have. Jane and Maura felt secure in their decision to use David as their donor, but Jane still had her insecurities about her role in what was going to happen tomorrow.

There was already a sample stored for them and David offered to have a colleague perform the procedure for them, but Jane and Maura declined. Although Jane couldn't impregnate Maura, herself, they still wanted their baby to be conceived in the most loving way possible. Instead of being in a clinic with Maura donning a hospital gown, Jane wanted something _special_. She wanted to create a romantic atmosphere in their bedroom and spend the entire night spoiling Maura.

Baby Rizzoli was going to be conceived through Jane and Maura making love to each other as only two women in love could. What they would experience in less than twenty-four hours was going to be beautiful and, for Maura, it served as a way of further strengthening the unbreakable bond she had with Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is extremely on the fluffy side. Just thought I'd warn you. :)**

While Hannah was preparing her Valentine's Day gift for Emma, she was startled by the sound of screaming coming from the master bedroom.

"Mom! Mom, are you okay?" Hannah asked as she rushed over to her parents' bedroom. When she heard her mom's screams turn to laughter, she finally felt at ease.

"Hannah, come in," Maura urged.

"What's up?" Hannah asked. "You scared me for a moment."

"You're going to be a big sister!" Maura said excitedly.

Hannah jumped onto the bed with her mom. "I am? Seriously? I've always wanted to be a big sister, but my mom…I mean…you know who…never wanted to have any more kids. She never even wanted me, either." Hannah noticed the look on Maura's face go from excitement to sadness. _Why am I telling her this right now? This is her big moment._ "Mom, I'm sorry—"

"No," Maura said as she held her hand. "Don't be sorry. You and I both know what it's like to feel unloved, but we never have to feel that again. We have each other. We have Jane. We even have Bass and Jo Friday."

"And we're going to have this little one," Hannah said. She gently put her hand to Maura's abdomen in hopes of being able to feel the baby. "When are you going to start showing? You're still so tiny. I wouldn't even have guessed you were pregnant."

"I'm only five weeks along," Maura told her. "I won't start showing until my eleventh or twelfth week."

"And when do we find out if you're having a boy or a girl?" Hannah asked. "I wanna know. Mom, I want him or her to be born already. Do you want a boy or do you want a girl?"

Maura affectionately pulled her daughter closer to her. She was rarely given time alone with Hannah, so she wanted to cherish the moment. Hannah was resting her head on Maura's shoulder and Maura started twirling strands of Hannah's long, dark hair. It was unruly, just like Jane's, and Maura couldn't get over how the two of them could look so much alike and _act _so much alike without being blood-related. Realizing Hannah was waiting for an answer was what brought Maura back to reality. "Jane wants a boy, but I want a girl. It would be nice to have a house full of girls."

"Not all girls," Hannah pointed out. "Bass isn't a girl. Maybe you should have a boy so Bass won't feel left out."

"He doesn't mind," Maura said jokingly. "Bass likes being the man of the house. Although, Jane thinks _she _is the man of the house."

"She practically is," Hannah told her. "She's the king of the castle and you're the queen."

"Does that make you the princess?" Maura asked, knowing it would get a negative reaction from Hannah.

Just as Maura expected, Hannah pretended to gag. "Eww! I've always hated that princess crap. So gross, but Emma likes it, so I guess she can be my princess. I'll be a knight."

"Okay, Dame Hannah," Maura said as she grabbed her by the hand. "Follow me to the kitchen. I have something to show you."

"Something cool?" Hannah asked.

"Very cool," Maura responded. She wasn't used to using colloquialisms on a daily basis, but with a teenager in the house she was starting to integrate them into her vocabulary.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Maura grabbed an apple and sliced it in half. Whenever she could away with it, Hannah's diet consisted of pizza, burgers, chips, and soda. Fruits and vegetables were her mortal enemy. Watching Maura slice an apple worried Hannah. _She's going to lecture me, _but instead Maura carefully scooped out one of the seeds and held it in her hand.

"Do you see how small this seed is?" Maura asked. "That's the size your baby brother or sister is right now."

Hannah took the seed out of Maura's hand. "No way! The baby is this small right now? But this is like nothing."

Maura couldn't stop smiling at Hannah's reaction. "You were once this size. We all were."

"Really?" Hannah asked. "I just find it so hard to believe that something the size of an apple seed is going to grow into my baby brother or sister."

"He or she was even smaller last week," Maura pointed out. "The baby is going to grow and change so much each week."

"I have an idea," Hannah said excitedly. "Let's keep this seed on the countertop! We'll keep this there and then next week we'll add something else that's the same size of the baby so we can see how big he or she has gotten in just a week. It'll be so cool and then we can keep notes on the fridge about things that are happening with the baby and we can write things to him or her. Please, Mom? Can we?"

Maura still couldn't get over Hannah's excitement. Jane and Maura had worried about Hannah feeling replaced by the baby, but she was relieved to find out Hannah felt no such thing. She was just as excited about this baby as Maura was. "Of course we can."

"What does the baby look like right now?" Hannah asked. "Does he or she already have tiny little fingers and toes?"

"Not yet," Maura told her. "He or she looks like a tadpole right now."

"Eww, weird," Hannah laughed.

"Very weird," Maura agreed. "But the baby's organs are already forming. He or she already has a heart."

"No way!" Hannah said in disbelief. "This is so crazy! Mom, you have a baby in you! How does it feel?"

"It's a beautiful feeling," Maura told her. She couldn't stop smiling when she thought about how Jane might react. "Jane and I really want this baby, but that doesn't mean—"

"I know," Hannah interrupted. "That doesn't mean you want me any less or that I'm going to be replaced. I don't feel that way at all. I know you both are still my moms and you still love me. Me and the baby are going to be at two very different stages in our lives. When he or she is born, I'll be a sophomore and doing high school things like dating and playing sports and driving a car. The baby will be doing baby things like learning to crawl and saying his or her first word. I know you and Ma will be busy with the baby, but I also know that you'll never refuse to help me with my science and math homework and Ma will always be up for playing catch with me and hanging out by the river and I know you two will always try to go to my games. I know sometimes you can't because of work, but that's when Uncle Tommy or Grandma go and Emma is at every single game regardless. I'm never at a loss for love, Mom. Never. You have nothing to worry about."

Maura couldn't stop smiling. Her daughter may have been fourteen, but her maturity never ceased to amaze Maura. "You may not be at a loss for love, but there's something else you're at a loss for."

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Eat this," Maura commanded. She put the sliced apple on a small plate and set it in front of Hannah.

"I'm full," Hannah said.

"If you could finish an entire bag of potato chips, you could finish this," Maura pointed out. "You're a growing girl and you need to eat fruit."

"You should eat it," Hannah insisted. "You're pregnant and pregnant women need to eat healthy. Do it for the baby, Mom."

"You're becoming more like Jane each day," Maura laughed. She knew she wasn't going to win this battle with her stubborn daughter, so she grabbed a jar of peanut butter from the cabinet and gave it to Hannah. "Will this help?"

"It's a start," Hannah told her. "Can I have fluff and chocolate syrup?"

"Only because it's Valentine's Day and we're celebrating," Maura pointed out. "After today, you're eating healthy."

"Fine," Hannah groaned. "But I think you should have a slice of my peanut butter and fluff apple before I put chocolate syrup on it. Peanut butter and fluff is a staple food in the Rizzoli household and we need to get the baby used to it from an early age."

"Just one slice," Maura said, but that one slice turned into her cutting an entire apple for herself. It was only a matter of time before Maura's apple was also covered in peanut butter, fluff, and chocolate syrup.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" Maura asked. Her mouth was full of apple and her fingers were smeared with chocolate syrup. Hannah had never seen her mom this unladylike and she had to admit that Maura was definitely more fun this way.

"Me and the baby are really lucky to have you as a mom."

Jane arrived an hour later, so Hannah and Maura had plenty of time to hide any evidence of what had happened that afternoon. For weeks, Maura had rehearsed how she was going to tell Jane about the baby and she didn't want to spoil the surprise by Jane overhearing them talk or seeing something she and Hannah had written for the baby.

"It's our little secret," Maura said to Hannah when Jane went into the bedroom to change.

"Got it," Hannah responded. She was still thrilled that Maura had shared such a huge secret with her.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Jane asked after she had changed into jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Good," Hannah told her. "Just a little nervous."

"Because it's your first Valentine's Day with Emma?" Jane teased. "There's no need to be nervous. You're a little Casanova, just like me."

Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane. "Please elaborate. The Jane Rizzoli I know is married."

"Yeah, Ma, you're on lockdown now," Hannah said jokingly.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Jane insisted. "I love my wife."

After hearing that, Maura moved closer to Jane on the couch. She reached out to hold Jane's hand and, although they were married, they still felt the same spark they always did when their fingers were intertwined. It brought Jane so much comfort to know she'd probably be feeling this spark for the rest of her life.

"Ma?"

"What's up?"

"How should I give her the ring?" Hannah asked nervously.

"It's Emma," Jane pointed out. "She's going to want some overly romantic gesture."

"I can do that," Hannah told her. "I've already done something kinda romantic today. Mom took a picture of me holding a handmade sign that says 'Hannah loves Emma' and I posted it on Instagram for all of our friends to see. She left a really long comment about how sweet that was and how lucky she is to have me as her girlfriend."

"Very cute," Jane told her.

"How about if you write down everything that you love about her?" Maura suggested. "That's how I was proposed to, but please tell me you're just giving her a birthstone ring and not proposing."

"I'm not proposing, Mom," Hannah insisted. "I'm only fourteen. I'll propose when I'm seventeen or eighteen."

Jane and Maura hoped she'd change her mind by then, so they tried not to take that statement too seriously. "How about if you get in character?" Jane asked. "Emma's favorite movie of all time is _Say Anything_. Do that thing with the boom box, or your iPod speakers since you kids don't use boom boxes anymore. Why don't you stand out in her yard and play your song to get her attention and when she comes down you could tell her why she's special to you and then give her the ring. It might be a little on the cheesy side, but Emma loves that stuff."

"I love it!" Hannah said excitedly. "How do you know so much about women? You're like an expert."

"Not even," Jane insisted. "I'm no expert, but I know enough. I still don't know how I did it, but just a little over a year ago, I convinced the most beautiful woman ever created to be my girlfriend and now she's my wife. I'm still overwhelmed by how lucky I am to wake up next to her every morning and hold her every night. I never believed in soulmates or true love until I met her, but now I know what it's like to love a woman so much that it hurts to be apart from her."

"Babe," Maura said softly. She didn't know if it was her hormones or Jane's words or maybe even a combination of the two, but Maura couldn't stop the tears that had started to flow.

As Jane held onto Maura, Hannah took it as her cue to exit. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone," she said as she went to her room.

"Get your stuff ready," Jane called out to her. "I'll drive you to Emma's house in about ten minutes."

"Is that how you really feel about me?" Maura asked.

"Yes!" Jane insisted. "But that doesn't even begin to describe how much I love you."

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Hurry home."

Jane smiled at her. "Someone can't wait to see her Valentine's Day gift?"

Maura leaned in to give her wife a kiss. "That and I have something very important to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks before Valentine's Day, Hannah had prepared a playlist of songs that held significant memories for her and Emma. There was the One Direction song that they danced to with their friends at Homecoming, the Taylor Swift song that was playing in Emma's room when they kissed each other on the lips for the very first time, and just for kicks there was the Carly Rae Jepsen song that they put on repeat every time they were in the car with Jane. Jane may have claimed to hate the song, but the girls caught her humming along to it when she thought they weren't paying attention. Jane would always deny it, but the girls knew they weren't mistaken. Although she had already checked and double-checked the batteries in her iPod dock before she left home, she felt it was necessary to re-check it.

"What's your song?" Jane asked.

"'Today Was A Fairy Tale' by Taylor Swift," Hannah responded. "We were listening to this the first time we kissed. It was so perfect, Ma. We were sitting on her bed and then I leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't just my first kiss with her, but it was my first kiss ever…unless you count the time this boy Mitchell kissed me in the second grade, but I never count that as my first kiss because I punched him afterward. He was so gross, but kissing Emma was perfect. Her lip gloss made her lips taste like birthday cake and you know how much I love birthday cake. I know we've been together eight whole months already, but I still can't stop kissing her. Is that how you feel about Mom? Like, you can't stop kissing her?"

Jane smiled at her daughter before approaching the Ackerman family's driveway. "If I had a choice, I would _never _stop kissing her. She's the type of woman who deserves to be kissed."

"What's that mean?" Hannah asked.

"You'll learn when you're older," Jane insisted.

Hannah started blushing. "Oh, so it's a sex thing?"

"No, it's not a sex thing," Jane told her. "You'll be a woman someday and then you'll know exactly what I'm talking about."

"If you say so," Hannah sighed. "Do I look okay?"

Jane adjusted the collar on her daughter's white oxford shirt. Hannah was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and red and white converse to complete her ensemble. She had tried to tame her curly hair, but when all of her attempts were unsuccessful, she had decided to put it in a ponytail held by a red ribbon.

"You look adorable," Jane told her.

"No," Hannah groaned. "That's for babies."

"You look charming," Jane corrected herself.

"Here goes nothing," Hannah sighed. She got out of the car and slowly made her way over to Emma's front yard.

"Hannah!" Jane called out. "Come here."

"What?" Hannah asked.

Jane handed the ring over to her. "I think you forgot something."

"Ma, I'm so nervous," Hannah admitted. Her breathing had quickened and all she wanted to do was get in the car with her mom and go back home.

"Don't be," Jane said reassuringly. "The hard part is over. She's already your girlfriend. Just stop worrying and have fun with her, but not too much fun."

"Ma," Hannah groaned. "I already told you we're saving ourselves for our wedding night."

As much as Jane wanted to believe that, she knew their feelings would change when they became older. Hannah and Emma were already so much in love with each other and Jane worried that it would only be a matter of time. "Be good, Hannah."

"Ma, I gotta go," Hannah insisted. "What if she sees me out here before I play the song? And don't you have somewhere to be?"

Jane shook her head the moment Hannah took off. _Teenagers._

* * *

Hannah connected the iPod to the dock and turned up the volume as loud as it could go. "Today Was A Fairytale" was blaring out of the speakers when Emma opened the window of her second-story bedroom. The sight that greeted her was her girlfriend holding the iPod dock over her head. She didn't know whether to stay there until the end of the song or go outside to meet Hannah.

"You have a guest," Mrs. Ackerman teased.

"Oh, Mom, I love her so much," Emma said dreamily. "It's like she's been sent from heaven above just for me."

"Then go downstairs," Mrs. Ackerman urged her daughter. "I bet someone has a special surprise for you."

"How do I look?" Emma asked as she straightened out her dress.

"Beautiful," Mrs. Ackerman told her. "But Hannah already thinks you're beautiful no matter what."

"Wish me luck," Emma said, but before her mom could respond, she had already left her room and was running down the stairs. Without caring about the draft that would be let in the house, Emma flung the front door open and ran over to Hannah. Both girls were surprised when Emma leapt into her arms and accidentally tackled Hannah to the ground. They exploded into a fit of giggles and excessive apologizing although neither of them were the least bit sorry about lying together in the grass.

"You're the best girlfriend who has ever existed," Emma said excitedly. "This is the most perfect day of my life."

"It's only going to get better," Hannah promised her. "Just like our relationship can only get better." With their song playing on a continuous loop, Hannah grabbed Emma's hand. "Do you know why this is our song?"

"Because it's the song that was playing during our first kiss?" Emma asked.

"Not just that," Hannah pointed out. "I think it perfectly describes how I feel about you, even down to the dress and gray t-shirt that she sings about. That's exactly how we were dressed that day. I kept looking at you and thinking about how lucky I am to just be in the same room as you, but when you let me kiss you I felt like I was in a fairytale and you were my princess. After that day, all I wanted was to spend all my time with you. I know I was shy to ask you out at first, but it was only because of how I felt about you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you even though we didn't know as much about love in seventh grade as we do now. Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm just going on and on."

"What you're saying is beautiful," Emma said before giving Hannah a quick kiss.

Hannah grabbed the ring from her pocket and nervously clutched it in her hands. "What I'm trying to say is all of my dreams came true when you said you'd be my girlfriend, but everyday of my life would be like a fairytale if you wore my ring."

She had yet to slip it on Emma's finger, but the moment Emma saw the birthstone ring Hannah had picked out for her, she couldn't help but gasp. "This is for me?"

"Mmhmm," Hannah told her. "I had our names engraved on the band."

As soon as the ring was slipped on her finger, Emma pulled Hannah close to her and kissed her on the lips. "I love this ring so much, Hannah bear, but I will never love anything or anyone in this world as much as I love you."

* * *

Jane returned home to find her wife sitting on the couch with a worried expression on her face. Assuming the worst, Jane rushed over to the couch and kneeled down in front of Maura.

"Sweetheart?" The sheer concern in Jane's voice nearly moved Maura to tears.

Maura motioned for Jane to sit next to her. "Do you remember what we were doing last year at this time?"

Jane felt a sense of relief rush over her. "How could I forget? You were so—I _still _fantasize about that night."

"Our lives have changed so much since then," Maura began. "I went from your girlfriend to your wife in such a short period of time. You took a chance on me—we took a chance on _each other_ and I'm grateful for every moment we spend together, even the moments when we playfully bicker with each other. I love you, Jane, and the life we've built together. As I've mentioned, our lives have changed so drastically and they will continue to change for the better, which is why I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Jane asked as she held onto a rolled up Red Sox onesie that had been tied at the ends with red ribbons.

"It's my gift to you," Maura said solemnly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jane."

Jane gingerly untied the ribbons, unsure of what would happen next. She already loved the idea of receiving Red Sox paraphernalia for Valentine's Day, but what bewildered her was the white plastic stick that fell from the tiny garment and on to her lap. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the strip. "Maura, there's a plus sign on this. It's positive? You and I are…"

Maura nodded. "We are."

Jane tried not to cry, but the tears were inevitable. In an attempt to calm down, she took a few deep breaths and wiped her tears away. "Maura, this is…I don't even know what to say. Come here."

A slight giggle escaped Maura's mouth as Jane pulled her on top of her. "I hope you like your gift. The onesie says 'Rizzoli' on the back just in case Baby Rizzoli needs something to wear during post-season."

"I _love _my gift!" Jane said excitedly. "Maura, I love _you_! I love everything about you, except for one little thing."

"What?" Maura asked.

"How do you always manage to outdo me when it comes to Valentine's Day gifts?" Jane said jokingly. "Last year, I got you a bracelet and you show up horny and half naked while saying I have the key to your heart. This year, I decided to get you that antique locket that you had been eyeing, but _you_ go above and beyond and give me a baby. You need to let me win at least once."

"You bought me the locket?" Maura asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and our toddler pictures are in it," Jane said nonchalantly. "But that's beside the point. Maura, you're pregnant."

"I am," Maura responded. Her wife was still in disbelief, so Maura decided to give her some time to adjust to what was happening for them.

"Maura, you're _pregnant_," Jane repeated. "Come here. I wanna hold you."

"Jane, I'm already here," Maura pointed out. "You're holding me as close to you as you possibly can."

Amidst her excitement, Jane paid little attention to what Maura had just said. Her fingertips grazed Maura's abdomen. "Our baby is in here, Maura. Your body is creating a life right now. Every single second of the day, our baby is growing and changing in you. I just—I don't know how you manage to do it, but my life keeps getting so much better because of you. Maura, you're carrying Baby Rizzoli right now. I still can't believe it. I know I was there when our baby was conceived, but it's overwhelming that this little miracle is the result of us making love to each other."

"As wife and wife," Maura added. She couldn't help the smile on her face as a result of Jane talking to their unborn baby.

"I know you can't hear me yet," Jane told the baby. "But I'm one of your mommies and I can't wait for you to be born. I just found out about you right now, but I already love you more than life itself. I'm going to be the best mommy I can be for you and I'm going to start by taking care of your mom. You're in her tummy right now—"

"Uterus," Maura corrected her. "I don't have a baby developing in my stomach, Jane."

"Baby Rizzoli," Jane said. "_That _voice you just heard belongs to your other mom. You're going to be hearing her say a lot of things you don't understand over the next few months and…the rest of your life, but she'll grow on you and you'll love her as much as I do. She's going to be a great mom and she already loves you so much. We can't wait to meet you, little one. There's so many people waiting for you. You have a big sister named Hannah. You're also going to have a loving and overprotective grandma and two crazy uncles. I wish I could hold you right now, but I know you have so much growing left to do before you could be born."

"Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yes, my love?"

"I know it's physiologically impossible for Baby Rizzoli to have heard you, but I heard you."

"I'm sorry," Jane said. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly overcome with embarrassment.

"Please don't be sorry," Maura insisted. "Your words to our baby were also a reminder of why I fell in love with you. There's a side of Jane Rizzoli that only your loved ones get to see. As simple as it may sound, you're a good woman, Jane, and I'm so fortunate to be your wife."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the lovely comments. I hope you all aren't tired of all the fluff yet. February may be over, but there's still ten months of fluff left. I have the general idea for how this story will develop, but if there's anything in particular you would like Rizzles or Mini Rizzles to do, feel free to let me know. No need to be shy and thanks again for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Once a week, Jane, Maura, and Hannah gathered around the kitchen table for what they affectionately called the Baby Rizzoli meeting. The meetings were Hannah's idea and Jane and Maura agreed to them so Hannah could feel connected to the baby. She was going to be Baby Rizzoli's big sister and Jane and Maura knew that was an extremely important job.

"I officially call our Baby Rizzoli meeting to order," Hannah said as she banged a squeaky toy that belonged to Jo Friday. The sound of her toy made the terrier start to bark and Jane had to give her a treat to calm her down.

"What size is our little one, babe?" Jane asked as she stroked Maura's back.

"At week eight, Baby Rizzoli is the size of this raspberry," Maura announced. She grabbed a raspberry that she had set aside and placed it in Jane's hand.

"Our baby is still so tiny," Jane said as she held the raspberry between two of her fingers. "It's hard to believe how much he or she is going to grow in the next few months."

"Does he or she still have a tail?" Hannah asked, which made her moms laugh.

"It's almost gone," Maura told their daughter. "But the baby still has webbed fingers and toes."

"Eww, gross," Hannah said and wrinkled her face.

"Babe, I think you're giving birth to a reptile," Jane added.

"Reptile Rizzoli," Hannah told them. "I like the sound of that. What else is happening?"

"Her upper lip is protruding and her tiny little nose is forming," Maura explained. Instead of using technical terms, Jane loved how Maura explained the baby's development in a way Hannah would understand. "And her heart is beating one hundred fifty times per minute!"

"Is that good or bad?" Hannah asked.

"Baby Rizzoli is doing just fine," Maura told her. "My doctor said we have nothing to worry about. In early October, you'll have your new little brother or sister."

"And we will never sleep again," Jane added.

"Not true," Hannah told her. "When Baby Rizzoli becomes a teenager like I am, you'll have no need to check on him or her at night anymore and you'll finally be able to sleep."

"That's what you think," Jane pointed out. "I still check on you at night."

"You do?" Hannah asked.

"I do," Jane told Hannah as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "You may be in high school, but I still check on you to make sure you're covered and able to sleep. I like knowing you're safely in your bed and, just so you know, I'm probably not going to stop doing that until you go away to college. Even when you go to college, I'm going to call you every night before bed to make sure you're safe."

"What about when I'm married?" Hannah asked.

"Even when you're married," Jane told her.

"What about when I'm badass Officer Hannah Rizzoli in a few years?"

"_Especially _when you're a cop," Jane insisted. "Your mom and I will see you all the time. And if not us, you'll see your grandma or your Uncle Frankie at the station. There's really no escaping us, Hannah."

"Remind me to work in Cambridge," Hannah said sarcastically.

"Babe, are you sure you didn't give birth to her?" Maura teased.

"What about when I'm a detective?" Hannah asked just to make sure.

"Hannah Grace Rizzoli, I'm keeping an eye on you until the day I die," Jane began. "And after that, I'll make sure to haunt you."

"Thanks, Ma," Hannah said with a confused look on her face. "I don't know if I should feel safe or terrified now. Just don't haunt me while I'm making sweet love to Emma."

Jane was so caught off guard that she spit out the water she was drinking. "Hannah!"

"I win this round," Hannah said before taking off to her room.

"Get ready! We're leaving in half an hour!" Jane shouted in hopes that her daughter could hear her over the sound of her door closing and a One Direction song blaring from her iPod speakers.

With their daughter preoccupied, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her to their bedroom. At eight weeks, Maura hadn't begun to show, but there were parts of her body that Jane couldn't help noticing. She had that pregnancy glow that everyone talked about. Jane had never noticed or _cared _to notice a pregnancy glow on a woman before, but on Maura it looked absolutely beautiful. Jane's libido had begun to work in overdrive and there was nothing she could do to satisfy her nearly animalistic lust for Maura. Jane had an insatiable sexual appetite and she wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy glow, the fact that Maura was carrying their baby, or Maura's engorged breasts. In a matter of a few weeks, Maura had gone up an entire cup size and Jane was eager to reap the benefits.

Far too worked up for foreplay, Jane went to work on removing her wife's blouse, but she was met with more resistance than she had hoped. "Are you going through puberty?" Maura asked.

"No?" Jane responded. Her answer sounded more like a question now that her wife's arms were crossed over her chest.

"There's more to me than my breasts," Maura pointed out.

"I'm not just after your breasts," Jane insisted. "I'm after other parts of you, too."

"Such as?"

"C'mon, Maura," Jane groaned. "They're so full and…"

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"My eyes are up here," Maura said sternly. "I've noticed you haven't looked into them in awhile."

"I'm sorry," Jane told her. "I'm just a little…excited…right now. Pregnancy looks sexy on you, Maura."

"No, _I'm _sorry," Maura said as she cuddled up to her wife. "I hate depriving you. It's not good when Jane Rizzoli goes without. You get very restless and you spend hours doing weight-training and cardio. I've noticed the definition in your body, which makes it even more difficult for me to say no to you. You have pent-up sexual tension and you have no idea how badly I want you to release that all over me."

Jane tried to forget what her wife had just said. "Please don't talk like that. You aren't helping."

"I'm trying not to talk in that manner," Maura admitted. "I want to have sex just as badly as you do, but between the exhaustion and the nausea and my breasts aching, it's not possible right now."

"Okay," Jane said before kissing her on the cheek. "Maura, I understand. I'm your wife and I'm going to love you regardless. Intimacy isn't just about sex. There are still ways for us to bond as a married couple."

Maura smiled for the first time since they entered their bedroom. "How?"

"There was a once a time when all we'd do is kiss," Jane reminded her. "We'd even try different techniques for kissing."

"We could do that," Maura said as she leaned in to kiss her wife. Jane had her eyes closed in anticipation until she heard the sound of her wife nearly leaping off the bed and running to the bathroom. With the door still wide open, Maura began to vomit excessively.

"Babe?" Jane asked.

"Plug your ears," Maura commanded. "I don't want you to hear me vomit."

"I'm your _wife_," Jane pointed out. "For better or worse, sickness and health, and all of that. Can I at least get you a clip or a rubber band to hold your hair back? Or I could close the door if you want privacy."

"It's in my hair already," Maura sobbed. "I need to take a shower. Babe, bring my pajamas. I'm not leaving this house tonight."

"The silky pajamas," Jane said as she handed them over to Maura. "I know they're your favorite."

"Thank you, babe," Maura told her. "I'd kiss you, but that's not a good idea right now. I still have to brush my teeth."

"Do you need anything from the kit?" Jane asked. Just a few days after Jane found out Maura was pregnant, she made something she liked to call 'Maura's Morning Sickness Survival Kit.' Everything Maura needed was stored in a messenger bag that Jane slung over one of her shoulders whenever they were on the go. There were crackers, a water bottle, peppermint candy, and packets of instant lemonade, which usually helped ease her nausea. Whenever Maura was feeling the slightest bit queasy, Jane would come to her rescue with the survival kit.

"No, but I appreciate you offering. Jane?"

"Yes, my love?"

Maura flashed her a smile. "Enhanced morning sickness is often an indicator of multiples."

"Multiples?" Jane asked. "You mean twins, triplets, that sort of thing?"

"Yes," Maura told her. "It's a theory."

"Oh…yay," Jane said in a spurious tone of voice. The moment Maura stepped into the shower, Jane plopped herself down on their bed. _Jane Rizzoli, you will never sleep or have sex again._

Exactly half an hour after Jane had told Hannah to get ready, Emma arrived at the Rizzoli household. Knowing her parents were preoccupied, Hannah kissed Emma right then and there in the living room.

"Let's go to my room," Hannah said a little too eagerly.

"I want to say hello to Jane and Maura first," Emma told her.

"That's not a good idea," Hannah pointed out. "Mom has morning sickness. What a deceptive name for it. There are times when she's sick in the evening like she is now. Ma is taking care of her, so they asked for a rain check for our double date, but Ma left me a twenty in case we want to order a pizza."

"I'm not hungry," Emma said nervously.

"Em, what's wrong?" Hannah asked. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine," Emma insisted. "Tell me about the baby. I still can't believe Maura is pregnant. I'm so excited for her. Does she have that pregnancy glow yet? Oh, I bet she does and I bet she looks beautiful. Pregnancy is such a wonderful time in a woman's life."

"Umm…I don't think so," Hannah said hesitantly. "Mom is kinda puking her guts out right now. What's so wonderful about that? I mean, babies are cool, but being pregnant seems like it sucks."

"You might feel differently about it when I'm pregnant with our very own Baby Rizzoli," Emma brought to her attention.

"Maybe," Hannah said playfully. "C'mon. Let's go to my room! My letterman jacket arrived today with the new embroidery and I want to see how it looks on you."

Once again, Hannah grabbed Emma's hand. Emma wasn't hesitant this time, but Hannah noticed she was still shaky.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" Hannah asked.

"I'm fine," Emma insisted.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked when she noticed Emma lock the door.

"Just go with it," Emma told her. "I want you to lay down on your bed."

"Em—"

"No questions," Emma commanded.

Nothing was out of the ordinary for the two of them as Emma took a spot on the bed next to Hannah. It was how they slept the night Hannah was able to hold her in November, but Hannah sensed this was going to be anything but innocent.

Emma's hands weren't anywhere inappropriate and Hannah felt a sense of relief when Emma started to kiss her. _This isn't different from any other time we've kissed. Why is she so nervous?_

Hannah snapped out of her daydreaming when she felt Emma's tongue slowly enter her mouth. _Okay, what is she doing? _Hannah contemplated stopping her, but her rational mind stopped working when Emma started to gently pull her hair.

"Babe?" Hannah asked once Emma's head was resting on her chest. "What was that about?"

"Your fifteenth birthday is tomorrow," Emma reminded her. "I wanted to give you an early birthday gift. We can start open-mouth kissing now if you're okay with that."

"I'm more than okay with it," Hannah said excitedly. "I think this is the greatest moment of my life!"

"Open-mouth kissing is the greatest moment of your life?" Emma asked in disbelief. "What about the moment I became your girlfriend or the moment I said I'd wear your ring?"

"Those were good moments, too," Hannah told her. "Can we go back to making out now?"

"You're incorrigible!" Emma said angrily.

"Babe, are you PMS-ing?" Hannah asked jokingly. She had heard Jane ask Maura that question before and Maura had laughed it off and said something funny to her in return, but _perhaps we aren't at that point in our relationship. Think, Hannah. _The longer she took to get herself out of this situation, the longer she was subjected to Emma's death glare.

"I'm going home," Emma said as she grabbed her jacket. "Hannah Rizzoli, I hope you enjoy your kiss-less, girlfriend-less birthday tomorrow."

Once the front door slammed, Jane entered her daughter's bedroom. "What's wrong with Emma?" she asked.

"I think she broke up with me," Hannah told Jane. "But, it's Emma, so who can tell? She said for me to enjoy my kiss-less, girlfriend-less birthday tomorrow. I didn't even do anything, Ma. I just joked with her the way you and Mom joke around with each other."

Jane wrapped her arm around her daughter. "That's the problem," she told her. "You and Emma aren't your mom and me. Your mom knows how to put me in my place, but Emma is more sensitive than your mom is and you two are still learning each other. You're not some old, married couple like we are."

"So, what should I do? I don't want to lose her."

"You can either call her and apologize," Jane began. "Or you can make it up to her at school tomorrow. I know it's _your _birthday, but if you do something for her she'll really be surprised and it'll show her how much you care about her. It's Emma, why don't you write her a letter and slip it into her locker before school starts?"

"I can do that," Hannah said excitedly. "Ma?"

"What's up?"

"Are things with women always this difficult?"

"Jane!" Maura shouted from the master bedroom. "Make me some lemonade?"

"I hate to break it to you, Hannah, but this is the easiest it'll ever be."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another helping of fluff, because, sometimes, Jane and Hannah need to make everything better for their girls...**

* * *

Like every morning, Hannah woke up to Jo Friday licking her face. The Rizzoli family's beloved terrier always found a comfortable sleeping space right next to Hannah. Before falling asleep, Hannah would give Jo Friday a kiss on the nose and, in return, Jo Friday would lick her face every morning when it was time for Hannah to get ready for school. Jo Friday was the perfect alarm clock, which thrilled Jane and Maura because it meant they never had any trouble getting Hannah out of bed.

Once Hannah's eyes were fully open, she noticed a bow tied around Jo Friday's neck with a little note card attached. "_Happy Birthday, Hannah. Love, Jo Friday._"

"Thanks, girl," Hannah said as she scratched her behind the ear. "I'm glad _somebody _loves me. Emma doesn't love me anymore."

When Hannah checked her phone, she saw text messages from friends wishing her a happy birthday and, as much as she appreciated them thinking about her on her special day, she wished there would have been something from Emma. Even on Facebook and Instagram, there wasn't a single post from Emma. On Valentine's Day, she posted a status update that read, "_Hannah Rizzoli is my world now and forever. I am so fortunate to be her girlfriend._" On Instagram, there was a picture of the two of them holding hands and the caption read, "_Happy Valentine's Day to hannahbananarizzoli, the girl who holds my hand and my heart._"

That was only three weeks ago, but Hannah felt as if a lifetime had passed. She wanted her dear Emma and there was no way she could have a happy birthday without her.

* * *

After dropping Hannah off at school, Jane stopped by the grocery store to pick up some green apples, a jar of peanut butter, a jar of fluff, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. The cashier looked at her as if she was crazy, but Jane didn't pay the least bit of attention. All she wanted was to hurry home to Maura.

Jane knew she had acted immaturely the night before and she wanted to make it up to Maura. _Practically begging your uncomfortable, pregnant wife for sex, Jane?_ With that in mind, she decided to pick up some flowers for Maura on her way home. She had thought about getting her red roses, but she had decided on a pink daisy arrangement with a sign that said, "_It's a girl!_" Jane and Maura were weeks away from knowing the sex of their baby, but since Maura wanted a baby girl, Jane thought the sign might make her smile.

"Babe?" Jane called out as she opened the front door.

"I'm in the bedroom," Maura responded.

Jane was disappointed to see her wife still lying in bed. Maura in her pajamas past nine in the morning wasn't an uncommon sight lately, but that didn't make it any less heartbreaking for Jane to witness. Maura had severe morning sickness and they were both grateful there were only two to four more weeks left of this.

Jane grabbed a bottle of prenatal vitamins from their drawer and handed one of them to Maura. "I know you haven't taken your vitamin yet. Have you eaten?"

Maura examined the chewable vitamin before popping it in her mouth. The chewable vitamins weren't her first choice, but Jane insisted on them because they were supposed to help with her nausea. "I'm not helpless, Jane. I was able to make breakfast for myself."

"I could have made breakfast for you," Jane pointed out. When she saw the look on her wife's face, Jane realized she had missed the point entirely. "I know, I know. You're not helpless."

"I'm not helpless, but it's sweet that you care about me so much."

"I _love _you, Maura, and I love our baby. I'm sorry about how I acted last night."

Maura wanted to be held, so Jane quickly stripped down to her underwear and lied in bed with her wife. Cuddling was about all they could do with each other when Maura wasn't feeling well, but Jane no longer minded. It was still an intimate moment and she was going to cherish every second of it.

"I know you have a heightened sense of smell right now," Jane began. "So, I left the flowers I bought you in a vase on the kitchen table instead of bringing them in here."

"You bought flowers for me?" Maura asked. When she started to perk up, Jane knew she had made the right decision.

"They're pink daisies and there's a sign that says it's a girl," Jane told her. " I also bought everything you need to make peanut butter fluff apples with chocolate syrup on top. I know how you always crave those now. Your pregnancy cravings are starting early."

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"We don't know if we're having a girl," Maura pointed out. "We won't know until my 20th week."

"But you want a girl," Jane told her. "I still want a boy, but you want a girl and, for you, I hope we have a girl. Do you have any names for her?"

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and started rubbing her palm. "How about Caitlyn?"

"Caitlyn Rizzoli," Jane recited. "I like the sound of that. If we have a boy, I was thinking of—"

"Carl Yastrzemski Rizzoli?" Maura asked.

"How did you know?"

Maura laughed as she squeezed Jane's hand. "I know you, Jane, and that will _not _be our son's name."

"I tried," Jane said before pulling Maura in for a kiss. "You can't blame me for trying."

* * *

Hannah had no grandiose gesture planned, but she was going to be straightforward with Emma. She wasn't sure if she had broken Emma's heart or what exactly had happened, but she knew there was no way she would give her up. Hannah's palms began to sweat as their lunch period approached. Her friends were already seated at the table and, although Emma was at the same table, she appeared to be in her own world. Hannah had wanted Emma to socialize, but Emma knew Hannah was the only person who understood her and, without Hannah, Emma looked out of place. _She's so lost and alone. I need to make things right with her._

"Emma," Hannah said when she approached the table. "We need to talk."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Emma responded, but once Emma became teary-eyed, Hannah laced her fingers with Emma's and led her outside.

"My sweet girl," Hannah said as she hugged her. "You can cry on my shoulder if you'd like. Your Hannah bear is here."

"Oh, Hannah bear," Emma said through her sobs. "I'm not ready for any of this."

"Ready for what?" Hannah asked.

"Making out."

"Then let's not do that," Hannah told her. "I'm sorry for saying that was the greatest moment of my life. It really wasn't. I enjoyed it. I really did, but that's not the greatest moment of my life. There's not just one great moment of my life because every single second I'm with you is the greatest moment of my life. I'm your girlfriend, your Hannah bear, and you can talk to me if there's ever something bothering you. We're such a great couple because we're friends, too, just like my moms are. You're my bestest friend in the whole world, Emma, and I love you so much."

"Bestest isn't a word," Emma pointed out. "Regardless, I love you, too."

There was a nearby spot underneath a tree for the girls to sit, so Hannah once again led Emma away. Had it been summer, it would have been a beautiful moment for them, but in March the temperature was still low and Emma was getting cold. "Here," Hannah said as she draped her jacket over Emma's shoulders. "I've been wanting to see how this looks on you."

"But, you'll be cold," Emma said worriedly.

"I'm tough," Hannah told her. "You're my fair maiden and you need to be warm. I have an idea."

"What?" Emma asked.

Hannah wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her in so she could hold her close. "Is that keeping you warmer?"

"I'm quite warm and comfortable now," Emma responded.

Hannah gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Me, too, but Em, if you aren't comfortable with making out, then why did you make out with me yesterday?"

"I don't know," Emma sighed.

"Yes, you do," Hannah insisted. "You always know."

"People make fun of us for being so innocent," Emma informed her. "I know you don't hear it, but I do. You're my girlfriend and I love you, but I just can't go all the way yet or even do anything remotely close to that. I still don't even know what we're supposed to do. It's easy for a guy and a girl because everyone knows—it's even on TV and movies, but what are two girls supposed to do? Perhaps if we ask Jane and Maura—"

"No!" Hannah interrupted. "That's so many types of weird. They're my moms and I don't want to know what they do in bed. As far as I'm concerned, they're completely celibate."

"Then what should we do?"

"To hell with whoever makes fun of us," Hannah told her girlfriend. "It's our relationship, not theirs. They're just jealous because we have a stronger connection and much more love for each other. They need sex and making out to feel validated by their boyfriends or their girlfriends—we don't need any of that. I'm happy just being in your presence."

"Oh, Hannah bear. I love you so much."

Hannah kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, too. I'm having a birthday celebration tonight. Will you come over?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Emma said excitedly. "What are we doing?"

"My moms are taking us out to dinner at any place I wanna go," Hannah told her. "I'm just doing something simple tonight because my moms are throwing me a sweet sixteen party next year and I'm having a small birthday party with my entire family next month once my mom feels better."

"Is your sweet sixteen going to be like the parties those spoiled girls have on MTV?" Emma asked worriedly.

"No, babe, nothing like that," Hannah insisted. "My party will be cool."

"I'll be there," Emma promised. "I just never want to fight again."

"We won't," Hannah said as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "But if this is the worst fight we've had after nine months, I think we're doing okay for ourselves."

* * *

"Our little girl is fifteen today," Jane said as the two of them were seated in Maura's office. Jane still wasn't pleased with the décor, but she noticed how it was changing over time. There were now framed photos of the two of them on a shelf and a picture of Hannah on her desk. Maura Rizzoli had become a family woman and Jane knew it was only a matter of time before there was an ultrasound photo on her desk right next to the picture of Hannah.

"I want her to stay fifteen," Maura admitted. "She's still dependent on us at fifteen. Legally, she can't have a job or drive a car and, once she can, we'll be seeing less of her."

"So, you want to keep our daughter under lock and key?"

"Is that bad?" Maura asked. "I'm not ready for her to grow up. She's not marrying Emma at eighteen. I don't want to relinquish my role as the nurturing figure in her life."

"Your hormones are getting the best of you," Jane said as she started rubbing Maura's shoulders. "You're jealous of a teenage girl taking your place in Hannah's heart?"

"No one is taking _your _place, so this is easy for you," Maura pointed out. "You're a woman, but you're the more masculine influence in Hannah's life. You give her advice on girls and watch sports and action movies with her. I'm the nurturing, feminine influence in her life. I'm the one who makes breakfast and dinner for her and I'm the one she asks for when she's sick."

"Because you're a doctor," Jane pointed out.

"Because I'm her mommy," Maura nearly shouted.

Her outburst made Jane laugh. "Okay, babe, whatever you say. Pregnancy is making you revert to 1950s suburban life. You're becoming my very own June Cleaver. I'll be Ward Cleaver and wear a suit and a nice hat everyday. When I come home from work, I expect the house to be spotless and I want dinner on the table. No more being a medical examiner for you. You're spending your days doing my laundry and vacuuming the house in heels and pearls. We'll have Hannah change her name to Wally and we'll name the baby Theodore "Beaver" Cleaver. The two of them will get in all sorts of squabbles that we'll fix in thirty minutes or less."

Maura glared at her, but she could only stay frustrated for so long. "You're being especially facetious today."

"But I made you feel better," Jane pointed out. "Look on the bright side, we still have three years left before Hannah goes to college and Baby Rizzoli isn't even born yet. You'll get to be June Cleaver until you're fifty-four-years-old and then there's grandchildren from Hannah and Emma and grandchildren from Baby Rizzoli and, eventually, great-grandchildren. Maura, stop me, please. I'm aging us before our time."

"You are, but thank you."

"For what?"

"For always knowing what I need to hear."


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in weeks, Jane woke up to an unusual sight. Her wife was _actually _lying next to her instead of locking herself in the bathroom. She was breathing rhythmically in a peaceful sleeping state instead of gagging because of the nausea brought on by morning sickness. _She looks so beautiful. I almost don't want to wake her._

…_almost…_

"Good morning," Jane said as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

Maura scooted closer to Jane until they were sharing the same pillow. While lying face-to-face, Maura leaned in and delicately kissed Jane on the lips. "Good morning."

"I don't know which one of us is happier that your morning sickness is over," Jane told her. "Does this mean I get to hold my wife in the morning?"

"Morning sickness usually doesn't subside until the fourteenth week," Maura pointed out. "There's still a chance I could feel nauseous in the afternoon or in the evening."

"What'll we tell my mom and my brothers?" Jane asked. "Everyone will be here in a few hours and you're not going to be able to lie about being pregnant if you suddenly have to run to the bathroom while we cut Hannah's birthday cake. Why don't we tell them today?"

"Jane, we've discussed this," Maura said in a tone of voice that let Jane know she wasn't going to budge. "I want to wait until after the first trimester. That's in two weeks."

"I forgot it's your womb, so it's your way," Jane said sarcastically.

Maura knew she had struck a nerve. Jane was the most loving wife a woman could ask for and she hated how her hormones were getting the best of her and making her get so irritated with Jane. To show she was sorry, Maura laced their fingers together and planted a kiss on Jane's hand. "It's _our _womb and _our _baby. I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you."

Jane smirked. "I hadn't noticed."

"I won't always be this hormonal," Maura insisted.

"Again, I hadn't noticed."

"I want you to be honest with me."

"No," Jane shook her head. "Being honest with you means I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Babe," Maura pleaded.

Jane took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "I love you. You know I love you and I'd do anything for you, but there's a reason I've been spending so much time away from home. Whenever something upsets you, you take it out on me."

"I'm just…afraid," Maura admitted. "And it's no excuse for how I've been treating you."

"Afraid of what?" Jane asked. "Maura, you know I'd protect you from anything."

"Not from this," Maura said nervously. "Pregnancy brings about so many changes in a woman's body and there are risks involved in the first trimester."

Jane knew what Maura was referring to, but she was finding it difficult to say the words aloud. "You mean you're afraid of…losing…Baby Rizzoli?"

"Miscarriages often happen during the first trimester," Maura pointed out. "I don't want to tell my parents and your family until…"

"Until we're in a safe zone?" Jane asked. "Maura, honey, you've been keeping all of your appointments, you've been eating right, and taking care of yourself. Nothing is going to happen to you or Baby Rizzoli, but if it'll make you feel more at ease, we'll wait to tell them until you're ready. I love you, Maura, and I know so many changes are happening for you and _to you_ right now. If anything ever worries you or scares you about this pregnancy, I want you to be able to confide in me."

"We're in this together?" Maura asked hopefully.

"We are," Jane told her after placing a kiss on Maura's lips. "You're my wife and you know you, Hannah, and the baby mean everything to me. I'm not an expert on pregnancy, but I'm still here for you and, once you tell my mom, she's going to be giving you advice all the time, even when you don't want it."

"How should we tell her?" Maura asked. "I want it to be memorable."

"We could give her an ultrasound photo," Jane suggested. "And we could put it inside one of those 'I love my grandma' frames."

"She'd like that," Maura agreed. "I want to take her out to lunch when we tell her."

"No, no, no. We can take her _after _we tell her," Jane pointed out. "If we take her before, she'll suspect something and it'll ruin the surprise."

"And your brothers?"

"I'll probably just tell them over beer and a Red Sox game while we're at some sports bar," Jane said nonchalantly. "They're going to suggest taking shots after that and then Tommy will stand up and make an announcement—while drunk—that I'm going to be a father. The combination of beer and whatever god awful shot they order for me will make me sick and they'll spend the rest of the night telling me how much of a girl I am for not being able to handle it. That's when I'll point out that, contrary to what they believe, I _am _a girl—or woman—but they'll be too drunk to care about a word I say. And _that _is exactly how it'll turn out regardless of when or where I tell my brothers."

"Brotherly bonding time," Maura quipped.

"Yay," Jane said sarcastically. "I can already taste the cheap alcohol and vomit in my mouth."

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Shower with me?"

Just the sound of that question made Jane's eyes grow wide. It had been weeks since she had seen Maura naked, let alone showered with her. She knew they probably wouldn't make love to each other in the shower, but she was grateful for the opportunity to at least _feel _her wife.

* * *

By the time five o'clock approached, there were three boxes of pizza and a birthday cake that read 'Happy Birthday, Hannah' on the table. Hannah was fifteen-years-old and this was the first time anyone—other than her friends—had celebrated her birthday. Her birthmother would give her some cash inside a birthday card, but she had never taken the time to pick out a birthday present for Hannah or, at the very least, make her a birthday cake. When Emma told Jane and Maura this, they decided to go all out for Hannah's birthday. They bought her favorite cake—chocolate with chocolate pudding filling and chocolate frosting—and decorated the kitchen and the living room with streamers and balloons in Hannah's favorite colors. It was nowhere near as extravagant as her sweet sixteen or her eighteenth birthday parties were going to be, but they wanted to do _something_ for Hannah's first birthday as their daughter.

Emma was the first to arrive, followed shortly by Angela, Frankie, and then Tommy. When the house belonged solely to Maura, he'd ring the doorbell once and patiently wait for Maura to answer, but now that the house also belonged to Jane, he'd ring the doorbell repeatedly and call out, 'Hey, Janie!'

Hannah's gifts were piled on the table and, although she was fifteen-years-old now, her inner child kept resurfacing. Never before had their been so many gifts just for her. There was a card from her Uncle Tommy, a large gift bag from her Uncle Frankie, a medium-sized gift from her grandma, something from Emma, and a few small gifts from her moms.

When Jane and Maura thought they were alone, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and pulled her in for a kiss. "What was that for?" Jane asked playfully.

"For being the best wife any woman could ask for."

"Not even close," Jane insisted. "You're the best wife any woman could ask for and you're the most beautiful."

"You are," Maura corrected her.

"No, you are, and you look gorgeous in my Celtics sweatshirt."

Maura leaned in for another kiss. "I was hoping you'd like it."

"Oh, aren't they absolutely perfect?" Emma asked excitedly. "I love it when they kiss. It's so romantic. Look at the way Jane holds her. She's so strong and protective and Maura, her princess, is so delicate and feminine. That's how Hannah and I are going to be once we're married."

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Jane asked, although she didn't exactly mind. What her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend had witnessed was perfectly innocent and she wanted them to know about healthy, loving relationships.

"I'm about to throw up," they heard Tommy shout from the kitchen.

"How did you even hear that?" Jane asked as she led Maura back to where everyone else was seated.

"We all heard it," Tommy responded.

"You two are extra close today," Angela pointed out.

"Newlyweds," Hannah scoffed. She knew the reason why her moms were behaving the way they were, but she wasn't going to let anything slip out about that baby. "They're all over each other."

"My poor niece," Frankie joked. "Janie, what does this poor girl overhear at night?"

"We all should have bought her earplugs for her birthday," Tommy added.

"Jane's a married woman now," Angela said defensively. "If she and Maura want to—"

"Ma!" Jane interrupted. "Maura and I don't…well, we do, but—how about if Hannah opens her presents?"

"Presents!" Hannah said excitedly. Jane insisted that she open theirs first and Hannah was thrilled to find the video games she wanted and gift cards to different restaurants and the movie theater so she could take Emma out on dates. She hated asking her parents for money and she was too young to get a job, so the gift cards were like a bit of independence for her. Now, she could take her girlfriend out and feel mature and even chivalrous because she was able to pay for Emma with her own money.

"Now, we can do something extra romantic," Emma told her girlfriend.

"Not too romantic," Jane added. "I don't want anything happening that wouldn't be appropriate if shown in a PG movie."

"Oh, Jane," Emma giggled. "You're missing the point entirely. Why must you automatically equate romance with sex?"

"Yes, Jane. Why?" Maura asked as she smiled at her wife.

Jane looked for a way to divert the attention away from herself. "How about if Hannah opens another present?"

"Yeah, how about that?" Hannah added in her mom's defense.

She had gotten everything she wanted for her birthday. Her grandma Angela had bought her the green skinny jeans and Celtics shirt she had wanted and her Uncle Frankie had bought her some new Red Sox gear. To top it off, her Uncle Tommy had bought her tickets to a Red Sox game. Hannah knew her gifts were all material possessions and she couldn't measure love by the amount of material possessions she had, but it made her heart swell knowing that her family had taken the time to get to know her and get to know what she liked and wanted.

"There's only one more gift left," Maura said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I have to give something to her in private," Emma told them. "Excuse us."

Jane was going to tell them to remain where they were until she remembered Emma's comment about equating romance with sex. The last thing she wanted was to bring that topic up, so she kept her mouth shut and let the two of them go to Hannah's room. She knew Hannah and Emma were good kids and they had learned their lesson after the hickey incident, so she felt at ease.

"I love you," Emma said after closing the door.

"I love you, too," Hannah responded. "Em, what's this about?"

Emma wrapped her arms around Hannah and leaned in to kiss her reminiscent of how Maura leaned in to Jane earlier. "I couldn't do that to you in front of your family," Emma pointed out. "I couldn't have kissed you the way I wanted to kiss you."

"I like this type of kissing," Hannah said after Emma had kissed her again. "This is better than open-mouth kissing. It's more—"

"Romantic?" Emma asked.

"And more loving," Hannah added. "You're my girl and right now I feel like I'm the strong, protective one."

"So, now you know what I'm talking about?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said shyly.

"I bought you a gift," Emma pointed out. "It's still on the table, but I thought this would be an added bonus."

"I love when you give me new types of kisses as gifts," Hannah told her. "These are the kind of gifts only _you _can give me. I don't want any other girl and I never will."

"My Hannah bear," Emma sighed. "We better go back to the kitchen before your family becomes suspicious."

"What do we tell them we were doing in here?" Hannah asked worriedly. "They'll know we were kissing."

"Tell them I gave you these," Emma said before reaching into her purse. She pulled out a headband with fuzzy teddy bear ears attached to them. Hannah couldn't stop laughing when Emma placed them on her head. "Now, you're really my Hannah bear."

"You had this planned the whole time, didn't you?" Hannah asked.

"I did," Emma admitted. "The kisses were my own special way of buttering you up to wear these."

Hannah knew her uncles and her Ma were going to tease her endlessly for wearing teddy bear ears, but after Emma had kissed her the way she did, she knew the teasing would be more than worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Baby Rizzoli meeting for week fifteen had been called to order earlier than usual because they were all due to meet Tommy and Frankie at a sports bar near Fenway Park. Hannah and Emma were six-years-away from the legal drinking age, but nobody in their little group was going for the purposes of drinking. They wanted to watch the game on television with other Red Sox fans and Hannah was in the mood for gooey cheese fries and hot wings. Maura wasn't particularly excited about a Red Sox game, fried food, and she _especially _wasn't interested in alcohol, but she was going because she wanted to be near Jane. Ever since the start of her second trimester, Maura had wanted to spend all of her spare time with Jane. The two of them had become even more inseparable and affectionate than ever before.

While they were all gathered around the table, Hannah tossed an orange back and forth between her hands. It was the first time a non-Rizzoli had attended their meeting, so Jane and Maura let Hannah explain the purpose of the meetings to her girlfriend.

"We start out with an object that represents the size of the baby," Hannah began. "Next, Mom tells us facts about how the baby has developed since the previous week and then me and Ma are able to ask Mom any questions that we might have. The whole meeting is a way for the three of us to bond as a family and show our support for Mom."

"She's not in this alone and we want her to know that we're always there for her." Jane may have been speaking to Emma, but her eyes remained on Maura the entire time.

"I love you," Maura mouthed to her.

"I love you more," Jane responded.

"You two are the absolute most perfect couple!" Emma said excitedly. "Jane, Maura is carrying your baby and you're being so protective of her and so loving. I can't wait until I have Hannah's baby."

Jane broke the eye contact she had been making with Maura. "You can wait," she said sternly. "You two are _going _to wait."

"I can't," Emma told her. "Hannah and I should have a baby soon that way Baby Rizzoli can have someone to play with."

Hannah wrapped her arms around Emma. "We can have our own Baby Rizzoli."

"No!" Jane and Maura responded in unison.

"Look at the two of you," Emma pointed out. "You're talking in unison. Now that Maura is pregnant, you're so in sync with each other. Hannah and I deserve that kind of love and we deserve the opportunity to start a family."

"When you're adults," Jane insisted. "You and Hannah are in the ninth grade. Maura and I are thirty-six. We're married, we have careers, and a house and stability and we're not high schoolfreshmen."

"But we already love each other so much," Emma argued.

"Do you know how Jane and I conceived this baby?" Maura asked. Jane gave her a confused look, but when Maura winked at her, she realized what her wife had planned.

"We had sex," Jane added. "We had sex and that's how Baby Rizzoli was conceived."

"Oh," Emma said glumly. "Nevermind. I could wait to have a baby."

"Gross," Hannah told them with a twisted expression on her face. "Ma, I didn't want to hear about that."

"Maybe we should start the meeting," Emma suggested. "As Baby Rizzoli's future sister-in-law, I want to thank you for including me."

"You're welcome," Maura told her. "We're glad you want to be involved with your…"

"Future brother or sister-in-law," Jane added. The words were difficult for both of them to say, but Jane would rather say them herself as opposed to making Maura say them. Jane and Maura were uncomfortable with how Hannah and Emma's relationship was becoming even more serious with each passing day. They wanted to have a talk with them, but they figured it would be pointless. Jane and Maura knew they couldn't stop Hannah and Emma from loving each other so much, especially when they would have been the same way had they known each other as teenagers.

Without warning, Hannah banged a squeak toy to the table, which signaled for the meeting to start. "I officially call the week fifteen Baby Rizzoli meeting to order."

"Maura, you're showing!" Emma said excitedly.

"Babe, that's not how the meeting goes," Hannah said, frustrated.

"But she's showing!" Emma quickly got up from her seat and stood next to Maura's chair. "Can I touch your tummy?"

"I'd prefer it if—" Maura began, but was interrupted by Emma gently putting her hand to her newly-forming baby bump.

"Nobody can touch her yet," Jane told Emma.

Emma started blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just let my excitement get the best of me sometimes."

"It's okay," Maura told her. "Right now, only Jane can touch me. It's her way of bonding with the baby."

"That's so sweet," Emma responded. "Jane, you're the perfect wife. You must be teaching Hannah all you know because she is the perfect girlfriend. Maura and I are so fortunate to have both of you in our lives."

"Thank you, but Maura is the perfect wife," Jane corrected her.

Emma nearly squealed with delight when she noticed Jane and Maura were exchanging adoring glances with each other. "Oh, you two! You look as if you're about five seconds away from making love to each other. You have so much passion for each other and you want to physically express what you're feeling. Jane, what do you do? Do you just take Maura in your arms and kiss her until she feels weak in the knees and that's when you lay her down and—"

"Emma!" Jane and Maura said in unison.

"I thought you hated that topic," Jane told her.

"I don't know," Emma responded. "I'm sorry. I just feel so many things right now."

"I'm going to call my brothers and tell them we have to reschedule," Jane said to Maura.

Maura squeezed her wife's hand. "Please do."

"Why?" Hannah asked worriedly. "I wanna see Uncle Frankie and Uncle Tommy. We're supposed to have a wing eating contest and watch the game."

"It's only April," Jane reminded her. "The Sox have plenty of games left, which means you'll have other opportunities to watch the game while having a wing eating contest. Right now, we're going to have a talk. The four of us could have a talk altogether or I could take you into one room and Maura could take Emma into another."

"Altogether," Emma quickly responded. "I can't bear to be away from Hannah even if it's just for a talk. I need to feel her presence."

"And this is why we're having a talk," Jane pointed out. "Babe, do you want to start?"

"I'll let you do the honors," Maura insisted. She had no idea what to say in a moment like this and she was hoping that Jane did.

"I have to call my brothers."

"I'll call them." Before Jane could get another word in, Maura grabbed her phone from on top of the table and dialed Frankie's number.

"Maura!" Jane said, frustrated.

"This isn't going to be a sex talk, is it?" Hannah asked. "We're not having sex. I've never even felt her up. As much as I want to, I never have. I have a little thing called self-control, Ma."

"Hannah," Jane groaned.

"What? I'm sorry," Hannah responded. "I thought we were going to have a serious talk here. All I'm doing is opening up to you and being honest with what I'm feeling."

"You're not always going to have self-control," Jane pointed out. "Sometimes you're going to get lost in the moment."

"Is this the little head thinking for the big head speech?" Hannah asked. "I thought that was just for guys."

"Girls and women get the same urges," Jane informed her.

"Do you and Maura get those urges?" Emma asked.

"Eww," Hannah said as she covered her ears. "I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this."

"Jane and I have a healthy sexual relationship," Maura told Emma once she was off the phone. "It's important in a marriage. Making love is another way of bonding and bringing me even closer to Jane."

"Babe, why did you tell her that?" Jane muttered. _Romanticizing sex will only make the situation worse._

"I'm not as grossed out about sex as people think I am," Emma admitted. Her revelation is what finally made Hannah uncover her ears. "I'm just nervous and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous," Jane told her.

"That's why you need to wait until you're ready," Maura insisted. "Sex is more than physical pleasure. There's emotion involved. Before we began dating, Jane had been with other women and I had been with both women _and _men, but the first time we made love to each other was still emotional. I cried afterward because I couldn't believe I was experiencing something so beautiful with someone I had loved for so long."

"It was all the more special because we waited until the right time," Jane added. "It wasn't something that just happened. We planned the perfect night for each other and we were emotionally ready to take our relationship to that level."

"But it's so romantic! Sometimes, I think I'm ready," Emma admitted.

"I'm not!" Hannah insisted. "I don't think I could go that far."

"This is proof that your relationship isn't ready," Maura told them. "If you were ready, both of you would be certain. There wouldn't be any statements like 'I think I'm ready.'"

"Emma, as you've said before, romance is more than sex," Jane pointed out. "You're both so young and you have the rest of your lives to have a sexual relationship. Why not just try different ways to kiss each other?"

"Like what?" Hannah asked, finally intrigued by the conversation.

"Like kissing in the rain or in the snow," Jane suggested. "Or kissing under the mistletoe or on a ferris wheel."

"Or kissing at the beach," Maura added.

"That sounds fun," Hannah said.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Sex is kind of gross, anyway, and it seems messy."

"It's _very _messy and _very _gross," Jane emphasized.

"Ma," Hannah groaned. "Can we talk about something else now? Emma and I aren't going to have sex and we don't really want to have a baby and we're going to wait until after high school and maybe even after college to get married."

Jane felt a sigh of relief coming on. "Good. You don't want to be an old married couple like us. All we do is bicker."

"And there are times when I can't stand to be in the same room as her," Maura added.

"I was just kidding," Jane told her.

Maura paused. "…so was I?"

"Is this how you really feel?"

"You called us old," Maura pointed out. "That made me defensive."

"Maura Dorothea Isles Rizzoli," Jane began. The sound of Jane using Maura's full name made the girls leave the kitchen and head outside to get away from their bickering.

"Do you think we changed their mind about marriage?" Maura asked once she noticed the girls were gone.

"At least for the next year," Jane said, finally feeling relieved. "I love you so much, Maura."

"I love you, too," Maura responded. "And I love every opportunity I'm given to be in the same room as you."


	9. Chapter 9

Maura had reached her twentieth week, which meant the halfway point in her pregnancy. With Jane unable to attend Baby Rizzoli's appointment with her, Maura decided to go by herself instead of rescheduling. She had considered rescheduling an earlier appointment, but Jane wouldn't hear of it. The healthy development of Baby Rizzoli was their priority above attending appointments together. If Jane couldn't attend with her, the two of them would discuss the appointment while Jane held her in bed that night, but this appointment was going to be different. This was _the _appointment—or that's what they were referring to it as. After months of curiosity, they were finally going to find out the sex of Baby Rizzoli and there was no way she was going to make Jane wait until it was time for them to settle in for bed.

As she sat down on the couch after the appointment, she replayed her doctor's words in her mind and grew more elated by the second. "Mrs. Rizzoli, it looks like you'll be welcoming a baby girl into your house this October," were her doctors words to her and since that moment her mind was filled with thoughts about their baby girl.

Maura was so lost in thought that the sound of her phone ringing startled her. She was hesitant to answer until she saw Jane's picture displayed on her screen.

"Babe?"

"How was the appointment?" Jane asked excitedly. "No, don't tell me over the phone. We're going out. Our daughter just scored the winning run, my wife is at the midway point in her pregnancy, and I get to find out if Baby Rizzoli is a boy or a girl. Babe, I'm having the best day and taking you somewhere will only make it better."

She knew her wife couldn't see her reaction, but she couldn't help smiling at Jane's enthusiasm. Maura had wanted to spend a relaxing night at home with Jane, but if Jane wanted to go out Maura wasn't about to object. Ever since they found out Maura was pregnant, Jane had made sure her wife was taken care of and given anything she wanted. There were numerous outings and events that they missed on account of Maura feeling sick and Jane never complained. Instead, they'd cuddle with each other in bed and talk about the baby or Jane would massage her and give her all the affection she could handle. Maura was spoiled to say the least, but now that she was feeling better, she wanted to show Jane how much she appreciated everything she had done for her and if an outing was what Jane wanted, an outing is exactly what she would have.

As Maura searched her closet for something to wear, she stared longingly at her pre-pregnancy clothes. There were form-fitting dresses and skirts, all of which she wouldn't be able to wear again for months. Instead, she pulled out a maternity dress that she had purchased a few days ago. The dress was knee-length and light pink and Maura hoped the color of her dress would serve as a subtle hint for Jane. While Maura changed into her dress, she caught sight of her figure in the mirror. Although she missed the way she used to dress, Maura loved her continually growing baby bump. Now that she was showing, she noticed a difference in Jane's interactions with her and with others whenever they went out. Jane was filled with pride and she'd always answer people's questions about the baby before Maura was even given a chance.

Maura debated how she was going to tell Jane they were having a girl. Other than the pink dress (which she wasn't sure Jane would notice), she wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to her wife. She knew Jane wouldn't be disappointed they were having a girl although her heart was set on Maura having a boy. Instead of a future player for the Bruins or the Red Sox, they were going to have a miniature Maura and Jane knew there couldn't be a downside to a pint-sized version of her wife running around the house.

When she heard the front door open, Maura hurried over there as quickly as she could although her pace had slowed significantly now that she was at the midway point in her pregnancy. When she saw Jane, all she wanted to do was leap into her arms, but she realized it would be months before she could do that again. Instead, Jane lifted Maura up and cradled her as she walked to the bedroom. Unlike the other times she cradled Maura, she had to gently lie her down instead of playfully dropping her on the bed with Maura retaliating by grabbing Jane by her belt loops and pulling her on top of her.

From her spot on the bed, Maura was given the perfect view of her wife's physique as she changed out of the t-shirt and jeans she wore to Hannah's game. Ever since her second trimester began and her nausea eased up, their level of intimacy had skyrocketed. She _eyed_ Jane, she _craved_ her, and on more than one occasion, she wore her out. There were nights and even mornings in which she'd leave Jane breathless and in need of a recovery period, but there were never any complaints from her wife. Jane Rizzoli was a satisfied woman and she was going to enjoy Maura's hypersexual period for as long as she could.

"Where's Hannah?" Maura asked, trying to keep her mind off of what her wife looks like naked.

"She's with her softball team," Jane said as she buttoned her shirt. "They're going out for pizza and then she's spending the night at her friend's house, which means we get an entire night to ourselves."

Maura's mind flooded with scenarios, all of which involved Jane with little to no clothing on. "Let's stay home tonight," she suggested.

"No," Jane insisted. "We have time for that later. You look too pretty to just stay home. We'll do anything you want to do."

Maura briefly debated the possibilities. She knew Jane meant they could do anything she wanted to do _outside_, but her mind was still on ravishing her wife. "Baby Rizzoli likes ice cream," Maura said hesitantly.

"Baby Rizzoli or _you_?" Jane quipped.

Now that her nausea was gone, Maura had strong cravings for ice cream. She was indiscriminate against flavors, which made it easy for Jane when she had to go on ice cream runs in the middle of the night. With all the ice cream they were buying, Jane highly contemplated buying stock in Ben & Jerry's or Baskin Robbins. Although their freezer was usually well-stocked with ice cream, one side had designated cups for Jane and Hannah while the other side was strictly "Maura only." Maura's 'house rule' was that she was able to grab ice cream from Jane and Hannah's side, but they had to keep their hands off of her side. It was an unfair rule, but she wasn't in the mood to argue with a pregnant woman, especially when that pregnant woman was her wife.

While walking around in downtown Boston, Jane and Maura stopped to get ice cream because, according to Maura, Baby Rizzoli wanted some. Jane had suggested she get two scoops on her cone, but Maura insisted on only having one. Jane knew where this was headed, so she ordered a flavor that Maura would like in case she had to give it up.

Just as Jane had suspected, Maura lapped up her single scoop of ice cream and wanted more. She flashed Jane an innocent smile, one she could never say no to.

"It's for Baby Rizzoli," Maura reminded her.

After one more lick, Jane handed her ice cream over to Maura who finished it in record time.

"Do you even enjoy the flavor or do you just inhale it?" Jane asked. She had meant it as a joke, but when the tears started to flow from Maura's eyes, she knew there was no taking it back.

Maura's hormones were acting up, but instead of being upset, she cried into Jane's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her wife. Jane tried everything she could to comfort her, but she knew Maura's crying was beyond her control.

While Maura was still clinging to her, Jane noticed a Build-A-Bear Workshop up ahead. "We should make a gift for the baby," Jane told her. She was relieved when she noticed her suggestion brought a smile to Maura's face. The left shoulder of Jane's shirt was now stained with a combination of tears and mascara, but she didn't mind. If she was having a difficult time with this pregnancy, she could just imagine what Maura was going through.

Jane and Maura walked hand-in-hand into the brightly colored store filled with stuffed animals and clothing and accessories for them. There were children excitedly running around and the two of them imagined Baby Rizzoli being the same way in a few years.

They chose a simple brown teddy bear and handed it to the teenage girl who was working at the teddy bear stuffing station. The girl reminded them of Emma and they couldn't help picturing her having a job there once she was sixteen.

"Have either of you been here before?" the girl asked.

"No," Jane responded nervously. She couldn't help feeling as if something embarrassing was in store for her.

Maura looked closely at the girl so she could read her nametag. "I've been here, Danielle, but my wife hasn't and she should have the full experience."

"That can be arranged," Danielle said as she exchanged smiles with Maura.

"Maura, what's going on?" Jane asked, but Maura ignored her question.

"Who is the bear for?" Danielle asked.

"Our baby," Jane said proudly.

"Aww," Danielle cooed. "We'll have to make the heart ceremony extra special then."

"The heart ceremony?" Jane asked. "There's a ceremony. We can't just put stuffing in a bear?"

"Your wife wants you to have the full experience," Danielle said as she handed Jane a heart. "Okay, first I want you to rub the heart on your wife's tummy."

"Really?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"It's for Baby Rizzoli," Maura reminded her.

Jane was unable to refuse after hearing that, so she mentally prepared herself for the embarrassment that was about to take place. She rubbed the heart over Maura's baby bump and then waited for Danielle's next command.

"Now, rub the heart on your head so the teddy and your baby can be really smart," Danielle said in a cutesy voice. "Next, I want you to rub the heart over your ears so the baby and the teddy will be good listeners." By that time, Jane was getting an audience of children and parents alike. "Rub it on your heart for lots of love."

"Is this almost over?" Jane murmured, but neither Danielle nor Maura wanted to make this easy for her.

"Now spin around like a pretty princess," Danielle told her.

"Do I look like the type of woman who wants to spin around like a pretty princess?" Jane asked.

"It's for Baby Rizzoli," Maura repeated.

"Fine," Jane groaned. She tried to spin around as gracefully as she could while a hoard of preschoolers giggled.

Maura gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You're doing good, babe. Our little princess would appreciate it."

"Our little princess?" Jane asked in disbelief. "So, we're…"

"We're having a baby girl," Maura announced. She had meant for her statement to be heard only by Jane but she couldn't contain her excitement.

Before Jane could react, the women in the store began fussing over Maura and asking her questions. They wanted to know when she was due and if she had any names chosen. Some even offered her advice and exchanged contact info with her. Her wife was the center of attention and Jane knew it was what she deserved.

"Danielle," Jane said excitedly. "Let's do this. I'll endure whatever torture you have left for me."

When it was over, Jane kissed the plush, satin heart and placed it inside the teddy bear before Danielle stitched it up.

After choosing a pink and white Red Sox shirt for the teddy bear, Jane and Maura left the store hand-in-hand. They were having a baby girl and Jane knew it was only a matter of time before that baby girl grew into a miniature version of Maura complete with a child-sized lab coat.


	10. Chapter 10

Never in her life had Jane expected to see so many pink and black streamers and balloons, nor did she ever expect to be the person putting up these decorations, but one rainy evening in late May, she found herself making conversation with Mrs. Ackerman as the two of them turned the Rizzoli family kitchen and living room into a festive place to host Emma's fifteenth birthday party and sleepover. Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman had planned on hosting their daughter's sleepover at home but, without asking permission, Hannah volunteered the Rizzoli residence. Instead of having a night alone, Jane and Maura were now going to act as chaperones for six teenage girls.

In preparation for the party, Maura and Mrs. Ackerman had made a list of snacks to buy, but Jane immediately threw the list away when she saw it. Their list was filled with healthy snacks, which Jane knew where a definite downer at a sleepover. Instead, she suggested chips and dip, snack mixes, ice cream with plenty of ingredients for sundaes, and a small vegetable platter just in case and, for dinner, there would be pizza, hot wings, and soda. Mrs. Ackerman was worried that they had bought too much food for the girls, but with six growing girls and a pregnant Maura, Jane was worried that there might not be enough.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Mrs. Ackerman said to Jane. "Emma is so excited about her party and she loves being here."

"We enjoy having her over," Jane responded. "Emma always cheers Hannah up."

"And Hannah has the same effect on her," Mrs. Ackerman added. "Wouldn't it be great if we ended up in-laws someday?"

"Yeah…great," Jane said hesitantly. Hannah and Emma had barely finished their freshman year of high school, but Jane and Maura still couldn't shake the worries they had that the two of them would get engaged before they turned eighteen. Images of her daughter proposing to Emma on prom night filled Jane's head and she wanted desperately to get rid of those images.

"Jane, how is Maura?" Mrs. Ackerman asked, bringing Jane out of her trance.

"Maura is doing great. She's in her twentieth week now," Jane said proudly. "I thought you two talked to each other recently."

"We did," Mrs. Ackerman pointed out. "But, I liked seeing your face practically light up at the mention of her name. Her pregnancy is bringing you two even closer together."

"It's a new way of bonding with her. Our baby is growing inside of her body and…" As much as Jane tried to remain composed, she couldn't stop her eyes from watering. Before a tear could fall, she rubbed one of her eyes and hoped to play it off as a bit of dust irritating her eye.

"Are you throwing her a baby shower?"

_A baby shower? _In the midst of taking care of Maura and getting Hannah through her first year of high school, Jane had completely forgotten about throwing a baby shower for Maura. Even if she had wanted to host one, Jane wasn't sure she knew how. "Yes," Jane said so as not to sound like a bad wife. She then made a mental note to ask her mother to host one instead.

"You aren't, are you?" Mrs. Ackerman asked. "Oh, Jane. It's okay. I'll throw her a baby shower. It should be a surprise. We can get your mother involved if you'd like. Maura deserves something elaborate."

Jane finally felt relieved. "I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

Not more than ten minutes after Mrs. Ackerman had left, Maura pulled into the driveway with another car following right behind her. Jane had expected one of the parents to be driving the other car, so she was surprised when the driver was one of Hannah's friends who had just finished her sophomore year. _Already? _Jane asked herself. _This means Hannah can drive in a year…and I'll have to teach her. _It was a horrifying thought, so Jane was grateful for a distraction in the form of Maura entering the house followed by their daughter and her friends.

The first thing the girls noticed after putting their bags in the living room was a stack of pizza boxes and a table full of snacks. Before Jane and Maura had a chance to say anything, the girls had already started digging into the pizza boxes and wings. "Happy birthday," Jane said to Emma before getting out of there as quickly as she could with Maura in tow.

"And you were worried about having too much food," Jane said jokingly once she and Maura had shut themselves in the room. "We should have bought more. Did you know I've lost five pounds since you became pregnant? Five pounds isn't that much for some people, but for me—"

Maura tugged at the waistband of her wife's jeans, which was now a bit looser than it had been a few months ago. "Five pounds?" Maura asked in a spurious tone of voice. "That means I've lost half of my wife."

Jane gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, well aware of how much it would irritate Maura. "You were so much nicer when you weren't pregnant."

"Are we supposed to be out there with the girls?" Maura asked as she wiped Jane's saliva off of her cheek. "I've never been to a sleepover before…one that wasn't _ours_."

"They're in high school. They don't want us in there with them," Jane informed her. "We just have to make sure they don't burn the house down or kill each other."

"…or eat all the ice cream," Maura pointed out. "Jane, can you get me some?"

"Fine," Jane groaned.

"Chocolate," Maura demanded. "With chocolate syrup…and gummy bears on top, the miniature gummy bears that we bought at the candy store, not the pre-packaged ones."

"You're a gummy bear snob now?" Jane asked jokingly, but when her wife glared at her, she decided it was best if she left the room as quickly as possible.

Hannah, Emma, and their friends had taken the pizza boxes from the kitchen table to the living room so they could eat while they watched _Say Anything_, Emma's favorite movie. Jane had sworn she wasn't going to eavesdrop but she couldn't help listening to bits and pieces of their conversation as she scooped Maura's favorite ice cream into a bowl.

"John Cusack is so cute!" a girl named Megan squealed. "_Really _cute!"

"Yeah, he is," their friend Lauren agreed. "But it sucks that he's old now. This movie was from like—what—1986?"

"1989," Emma corrected her.

"None of us were even born yet," Hannah realized.

"I wish we could have frozen time so the '80s would continue forever," a girl named Brianna told them. "Clothes and music were so cool and guys were more romantic."

"I don't know about guys," Emma began. "But romance still exists. My Hannah bear is so romantic. She's the perfect girlfriend."

"I totally ship you two," their friend Kayla announced. "But me and Andrew are still the cutest couple in our grade."

"You two aren't cuter than me and Josh," Lauren argued.

Jane knew the girls were all close friends and they weren't going to be at each other's throats over something so trivial, but she figured it might be best if she said something to ease the tension. "None of you couples are as cute as Maura and me," Jane told them, hoping they could hear her from the kitchen.

"Ma," Hannah groaned. "You're not supposed to be eavesdropping."

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Jane insisted. "I was getting ice cream for your mom and I accidentally overheard your conversation. By the way, if you girls want ice cream, get it now before Maura puts it all in the 'Maura only' section."

As if on cue, the girls made a mad dash for the ice cream, which enabled Jane to grab a couple of slices of pizza for herself when they weren't looking. _Between my wife and these girls, I'm like a scavenger in my own home._

"Is this for me?" Maura asked as she grabbed one of Jane's slices of pizza.

Jane looked down at her solitary slice, the smaller one out of the two she had grabbed. "…yeah."

Maura's ice cream craving was far from unusual, but Jane had to turn away when she saw her wife start dipping the crust into her ice cream. "Maura," she groaned.

"Baby Rizzoli likes it," Maura insisted.

"When are we going to give her a name?" Jane asked. "She'll be here in four and a half months. I don't want us to be deciding at the last minute. Do you still want her name to be Caitlyn?"

"No," Maura shook her head. "I was thinking of Sophie. Sophie Rizzoli."

"Sofia," Jane suggested.

"Sophie," Maura argued.

"Sofia," Jane repeated. "Sofia Rizzoli sounds better than Sophie Rizzoli."

"Let's ask the girls," Maura suggested.

As much as Jane and Maura didn't want to leave their room, they knew they weren't going to be able to settle this on their own, so they decided to ask their daughter and her friends for their input. While Emma and Brianna made a fuss over Maura, Jane presented the name suggestions to the girls.

"We can put this on Facebook and Instagram," Kayla suggested. "I have a thousand friends on Facebook and I'm like Instafamous."

"You're like Instaweird," Lauren corrected.

"So, okay, here it goes," Kayle began. "'Like' for Sophie, 'Comment' for Sofia. Facebook and Instagram decide everything."

"I forgot to check us in," Hannah brought to their attention.

"Check you in where?" Jane asked.

"Here," Hannah responded. "At Emma's sleepover."

"Yeah, me too," Megan added. "We can all check in and tag each other right now."

Jane and Maura watched in amazement as all six girls pulled out their phones and logged into Facebook.

"I love your house, Mrs. Rizzoli," Kayla said to Maura. "This might be our new hangout spot."

"Yeah!" Hannah agreed. "You guys can stay over here whenever you want."

Jane and Maura exchanged nervous glances as they imagined their home being taken over by teenage girls on a weekly basis.

"The results are in!" Kayla announced fifteen minutes later. "I've combined the results from Facebook and Instagram. Sophie has two-hundred votes and Sofia has three-hundred."

"Yes!" Jane said excitedly and high-fived Hannah.

Emma tried her hardest to console Maura. "Sofia Rizzoli is such a cute name. Sophie is just as cute, but Sofia sounds better with Rizzoli. I'm sure you'll grow to love it."

"Babe, if you're set on Sophie, we can—"

"No," Maura interrupted. "Social media has spoken. Sofia, it is."

"But you want Sophie," Jane pointed out. "We can name the baby whatever you want."

"Sofia sounds better with Rizzoli," Maura insisted.

"But you want Sophie," Jane repeated.

"Wait, I don't get it," Megan brought to their attention. "So now you two have switched? Is this what married life is like? I'm so confused."

"Married life is about love and compromise," Jane told Megan. "If Maura wants the baby's name to be Sophie, we'll name her Sophie."

"Babe, you want her name to be Sofia," Maura said to Jane. "I'm giving birth to the baby, so if you choose her name, you'll have a bond with her also."

"But I want you to name her whatever you want," Jane insisted.

"And I want you to name her whatever _you _want," Maura added.

"And this is why I'm never getting married," Brianna announced.

The debate was probably going to last until the baby was born, but Jane didn't mind. In the end, they were going to have a baby version of Maura and that's what mattered the most to her.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone want to get in on the Sophie/Sofia debate? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Jane had never heard of the term "babymoon," nor did she ever expect to be on one, but all of the parenting magazines and websites Maura looked into had suggested a babymoon, so on a warm, sunny weekend in late June Jane and Maura found themselves cuddling with each other on the porch swing at a beach house they had rented. With just a little more than three months until Maura's due date, and two or three weeks until Maura entered her third trimester, Jane and Maura were running out of time to go away together before Baby Rizzoli was born, so Maura had booked a surprise vacation for them in hopes that they'd use the their time at the beach house to be intimate with each other and strengthen their bond as a couple.

Jane lovingly caressed her wife's arm, which Maura took as her cue to hold her even closer. This vacation of theirs was for the sole purpose of spoiling Jane, so Maura had insisted that Jane was the one being held. It wasn't what Jane was used to, but relinquishing all of her control to Maura was just what she needed. Without even saying a word, Maura was able to give her wife the reassurance that everything in their lives was going to be okay. There was only a little more than three months until Baby Rizzoli would be welcomed into the world and Jane's insecurities were starting to resurface. She was worried about being a good mom and, although they were a two-income family, she still worried about being a good provider. When Maura reassured her that they were financially stable, Jane's worries shifted to whether she was able to care for the baby's needs. Would she know when their baby girl was hungry or when she was sick? Would she know what to do if she couldn't stop crying? And what about being in the delivery room with Maura? Could she handle seeing her in that much pain?

"Are you thinking again?" Maura asked as she twirled her wife's hair around her index finger.

Without lifting her head from Maura's shoulder, Jane looked up at her wife. "No."

"What are you thinking about?" Maura asked. Although her wife had said she wasn't thinking, Maura could see right through her lie.

"Baby Rizzoli," Jane admitted. She moved her hand from Maura's arm to her now bigger baby bump.

The thought of their future baby made Maura soften her tone. "We'll meet her soon and you're going to be a perfect mom. I see the way you are with Hannah."

"Hannah is fifteen," Jane pointed out. "She can talk and feed herself."

"We're in this together," Maura reassured her. "If we ever need help, we can ask your mom. We have so many people on our side and they want us to have this baby together. Little Sofia already has so much love."

"Sofia," Jane smiled. "I'm glad we've settled on her name."

"How about Sofia Jane?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head, her curls tickling her wife's shoulders. "Sofia Erin," Jane suggested. "Our Sofia Erin Rizzoli."

"It doesn't flow," Maura pointed out.

Jane playfully sprinkled her wife's neck with kisses. "How about Sofia Clementine Dorthea Rizzoli?"

"But I love our daughter," Maura said worriedly.

Jane pressed her nose against her wife's cheek. "Maur, I was kidding."

"We don't do that when it comes to Baby Rizzoli's name," Maura said sternly.

"Her middle name means that much to you?"

"Yes!" Maura insisted. "I want her to know that she was named after someone I admire."

"Someone you admire," Jane said jokingly. "And that's why you want her name to be Sofia Jane?"

"We aren't joking about Baby Rizzoli's name," Maura reminded her. "And, yes, I want her name to be Sofia Jane."

"Why?" Jane asked. She knew exactly why Maura wanted to name the baby Sofia Jane, but it had been awhile since she had gotten compliments from Maura and she wanted her ego to be stroked.

"Because I love you," Maura said as Jane continued to stroke her tummy. "I know I haven't been the most amicable woman throughout my pregnancy, but not once did you become upset with me. You have been the perfect wife and I know you're going to be the perfect mother to Sofia just as you are to Hannah. Hannah looks up to you, Jane. She wants to be just like you when she becomes an adult and I can see so much of you in her. She's compassionate and brave and she always wants to do the right thing even if the right thing to do isn't always popular. You've been such a great influence on her and I know you're going to be a great influence on our baby. Every moment of every day, I feel so fortunate to be your wife, and both Hannah and our little Sofia are fortunate to be your daughters. I want her name to be Sofia Jane and when she's older and asks us how we chose her middle name, _I _want to be the one who explains it to her. I want to tell her the stories that you never will because you're never one to be boastful. You've saved my life, Jane, and when we became a couple I felt as if you saved my life again. I had given up on marriage and having a family of my own, and here we are a year and a half later with a daughter and a baby on the way. I never knew I could be this happy, Jane, and it's all because of you. That's why I want her name to be Sofia Jane. I'm the one giving birth to her, but if she has your name I'll feel as if she has a part of you."

When Jane noticed the tears pooling in her wife's eyes, she lifted her head up to place gentle kisses along Maura's temple. "She already has a part of me. _You're _a part of me and she's coming from you."

Maura watched as Jane leaned in toward her baby bump or Baby Rizzoli's home as Jane and Hannah so often referred to it as. "What are you doing?" Maura asked.

Jane looked up for a brief moment. "Talking to our girl," she responded. "Sofia, I know you spend every second with your mommy, but there are still so many things to look forward to doing with her. She gives the best hugs and kisses and, when she holds you, you're going to know you're loved. Three more months until you get to meet her but, while you're in her tummy, be good to her. No staying up all hours of the night and kicking." Jane was taken aback when she felt her their baby kick. "Maur, did she just kick after I told her not to?"

"She just kicked again," Maura pointed out.

"It's like she's already talking back to me," Jane responded.

"Of course she's talking back," Maura said as she played with a strand of Jane's hair. "She's a Rizzoli—she's a _Jane _Rizzoli."

"Just what we need," Jane said jokingly. "Remind me to apologize to my mom for eighteen years of being disobedient."

"Eighteen years?" Maura asked. "You have thirty-six years of disobedience and sarcasm to apologize for."

"Maura," Jane groaned. "I thought the point of this trip was for you to be nice to me for the first time in six months."

"I'm going to be nice, but I'm not going to lie to you," Maura pointed out.

Jane did her best to pretend what Maura had said was offensive, but she was actually grateful that her wife was bickering with her. After months of not feeling her best and not having confidence because of the changes happening to her body, Maura was starting to show remnants of her former self.

Jane and Maura had a romantic evening planned, but until then the two of them were content with holding each other on the porch swing and watching people's interactions at the beach. They noticed a toddler girl building a sand castle with a teenager who might have been her sister and they couldn't help picturing Hannah interacting with Sofia in a couple of years. Jane and Maura missed their daughter and they were eager for the birth of Baby Sofia, but they were going to use this time alone to reconnect and spoil each other.

As much as Jane fussed over their baby and treated Maura as if she were delicate, she knew her wife was more than just a mommy—she was still a woman, a woman with a renewed sexual appetite and Jane was going to spend the entire night pleasing her.


	12. Chapter 12

While her parents were away on a babymoon, Hannah was given permission to stay at Emma's house. Both Hannah's parents and Emma's parents were against the idea at first, but the girls argued their case and agreed to some ground rules. They would never be home alone and when they were in Emma's room together, the door would remain open. The ground rules bothered Hannah and Emma and made them feel as if they couldn't be trusted, but then they remembered the hickey incident back in January. As unfair as they thought the rules were, they agreed to abide by them and for their willingness they were given the opportunity to spend the entire duration of Jane and Maura's trip with each other.

Much to Hannah's disappointment, Emma spent the majority of the day at cheer tryouts. Hannah had wanted to watch her girlfriend tryout, mainly for the opportunity to see her in short spandex shorts, but the tryouts weren't open to the public. Every girl interested in trying out for the squad had to fill out an application and submit it before the end of the school year. Hannah detested cheerleaders and the thought of being one made her stomach turn, but she wasn't against Emma being on the squad and seeing her in a cheerleading uniform in the fall.

While her girlfriend was away, Hannah decided to work on a surprise for her. Whether it was going to be a consolation surprise or a celebratory one, Hannah wasn't sure, but regardless she knew that her girlfriend was going to have a surprise waiting for her when she got home.

Slightly over a year had passed since Hannah and Emma had to miss the eighth grade end of the year dance and they hadn't gone to any of the high school dances, so Hannah took it upon herself to create a dance-like atmosphere in Emma's room. Before she left, Jane had taken Hannah shopping so she could buy strands of white lights to decorate Emma's room. While Mrs. Ackerman was waiting for Emma to get out of cheer tryouts, Mr. Ackerman helped Hannah set up the lights. Once that was finished, Hannah got to work on making a banner that said 'Hannah loves Emma.' When she looked over the finished product, Hannah realized it didn't exactly resemble the way their junior high auditorium looked like during a dance; she felt as if it was even better. Everything was tailor-made for Emma including the playlist Hannah had chosen for that night. Instead of modern pop music, Hannah had created a playlist filled with '80s love songs from movies Emma liked. Emma was considered a geek by most of their high school classmates, but Hannah wanted to show her that she was worthy of being a leading lady.

As Hannah was connecting her iPod to the speakers, she heard Emma running upstairs. "My love. Where are you?" she called out.

"Your room!" Hannah responded.

When Emma entered the room, she ran over to Hannah and leapt into her arms. As what usually happened when Emma did that, the two of them fell backward onto the ground. Emma pressed her lips to Hannah's but it still wasn't enough for her. She ever so slowly slipped her tongue into Hannah's mouth and the two of them became lost in the moment.

"Girls!" Mrs. Ackerman shouted from Emma's doorway.

Emma was so startled that she rolled off of Hannah and looked at her mother with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry," she said worriedly. "It won't happen again."

"How many times have I heard that from you two?" Mrs. Ackerman asked. "I'm starting to notice a trend."

"We're really sorry," Hannah insisted.

The nervousness in their voices made Mrs. Ackerman start to smile. "Do you _promise _I can trust you?"

"Yes," the girls said in unison. They knew they were going to break the rule eventually, but for the rest of the evening they planned on being on their best behavior.

Once Mrs. Ackerman had left the room, Hannah popped her head out of the doorway just to be sure they were alone. She listened for three seconds and when she heard complete silence she returned to her spot on the carpet next to Emma. Hannah had wanted to kiss her girlfriend just as they had before Mrs. Ackerman walked in, but she knew she'd have to settle for a quick, close-mouthed kiss.

"Did you make the squad?" Hannah asked, her fingers now intertwined with her girlfriend's.

"No," Emma shook her head. "Cheerleading was made for girls like Madison and Ava, not girls like me."

"Girls like you?"

"Geeks," Emma said sadly. "They laughed at me when I tried out."

"What?" Hannah asked in disbelief. "I'm gonna kick their asses. I'm going to go over to their houses and—"

Emma put her finger up to Hannah's lips. "You aren't going to do that. I love you and I appreciate that you are willing to hurt them for me, but I don't want you to do that. I'm happy now that I'm with you. Why did you think I ran upstairs so quickly? I love you and knowing that you were waiting here for me made everything better. I practically forgot about tryouts."

"You're too good for cheerleading," Hannah pointed out. "I hate those girls, Em. You were made for something far more interesting. How about drama?"

"Drama?" Emma asked. "Oh, but Hannah bear, I am far from dramatic."

"Really?" Hannah asked in a tone mimicking her mother's.

"You sound like Jane," Emma pointed out.

"And you, my dear, sound like someone who was made for the stage," Hannah said as she helped her girlfriend get up. "You can be my Juliet and I'll be your Romeo, or a couple far less tragic. Why'd you even try out for cheer in the first place?"

"I can't stand cheerleading," Emma confessed. "But we're going to be in tenth grade and it's time for me to get involved in extra-curricular activities if I want to get into a good college. The whole process is extremely competitive and the life sciences department at BCU is very selective. I'm hoping Maura will write me a letter of recommendation and let me shadow her at work."

"You have an extra curricular activity," Hannah reminded her. "What do you think _I _am?"

Emma pushed Hannah down onto the bed and plopped down next to her. "You're incorrigible and what's with the lights and the banner? I love them, but what did you have in mind?"

"It was a surprise for you," Hannah pointed out. "But I got distracted when you slipped your tongue in my mouth. That's so much better, but this can be good, too, I guess."

"You _guess_?"

"Okay, I know," Hannah corrected herself. "Remember last year when we missed the end of the year dance? I was so sad that we couldn't go, but I was even sadder that I wouldn't be able to slow dance with you and hold you close. That's why I did this. We could have our own private end of the year dance and it's kind of like celebrating our anniversary, too. We've almost been together for a whole year."

Emma smiled at her. "One year down, ninety more to go."

After a quick kiss on the cheek, Hannah got up from the bed and pressed play on her iPod. The song she had chosen specifically for that moment was a song from _Say Anything_. From the very first note, Emma recognized the song.

"May I have this dance?" Hannah asked.

"You certainly may," Emma responded as she got up from her bed.

Underneath the twinkling lights, Hannah Rizzoli slow-danced with her girlfriend for the very first time. It was the perfect song for the perfect moment with her leading lady.

* * *

Jane hurried to light every candle she had set up in the bathroom of the beach house they had rented. When she turned off the lights, there was enough candlelight to subtly illuminate the area. Jane wasn't particularly interested in creating a romantic atmosphere for herself, but she loved showering Maura with romantic gestures and she _especially _loved how beautiful Maura looked by candlelight. Just to be sure, Jane double-checked the temperature of the bathwater. She worried about hot water making Maura feel lightheaded or drying out her skin, so she opted for lukewarm water. Jane could barely control the desire she had to make love to her wife, but she was willing to wait until the end of the night. In just three months, Maura was going to give her the greatest gift Jane could ever receive and she wanted to spoil Maura with romantic gestures to make sure she knew how grateful she was. There were nights when Maura wore Jane out, but there were also nights when Maura wasn't in the mood for sex. Jane loved her wife, regardless, and if this romantic gesture weren't a prelude to sex, Jane would be satisfied with relaxing with her wife.

Jane quickly removed her clothes before calling Maura in to the bathroom. She was tempted to leave them on the floor, but she knew Maura would say something so she folded them as neatly as she could to save Maura the trouble of having to lecture her.

Jane's heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw her wife enter the bathroom. Until then, the only time she had seen Maura completely naked during her pregnancy was when they made love and during those moments Maura was so filled with need that she never allowed Jane the time to fully look at her body, but there she was fully exposed in front of Jane. Jane always thought her wife was beautiful, but never had she seen a sight as beautiful as her wife at nearly six months pregnant. Maura's body was changing everyday and, although there were times when Maura was insecure, Jane never thought of her as anything less than perfect. There were the ups and downs of Maura's pregnancy, but it was a special time in their marriage and Jane wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could.

"You look beautiful," Jane said, still unable to take her eyes off of Maura.

While Jane was looking at Maura with pure adoration in her eyes, Maura was eyeing her naked wife like a hungry lioness. "Make love to me," Maura said. By the tone she used, Jane couldn't tell if Maura was making a suggestion or a command.

"I have a relaxing bath prepared and—"

"My vulva became engorged just by looking at you," Maura whispered into her ear.

Jane was taken aback. "Is that a good thing?"

"Jane," Maura pleaded.

Without any further questioning, Jane left her wife's side to unplug the drain in the bathtub. Not wanting the romantic atmosphere she created to go to waste, she turned the shower on. It had been months since she had made love to Maura in the shower, so she saw it as the perfect opportunity.

"There's a removable showerhead," Maura pointed out. "I noticed it has more than one setting."

And with those words, Jane knew this was going to be far better than a relaxing bath.


	13. Chapter 13

With slightly less than three weeks before Hannah was supposed to start school, Jane and Maura decided it was time to take their daughter back-to-school shopping. The three of them had been putting off the ordeal for as long as they could and for different reasons: Hannah because shopping for school clothes meant it was almost time to go back to school, Jane because she feared that Maura would somehow trick her into shopping for something like a purse or heels, and Maura because she loathed nothing more than a shopping trip with both Hannah _and _Jane. Hannah and Jane were tolerable to shop with individually, but Maura knew she was no match for them combined. Maura had an agenda for them which consisted of buying school clothes for Hannah and a few autumn-weather items for Jane, but she knew it wouldn't be long before they were side-tracked by sporting goods stores and Red Sox memorabilia. The only detour Maura was willing to allow was for ice cream and maybe even chocolate, but as far as she was concerned there would be no shopping for Red Sox jerseys or a new bat.

There were department stores and shopping centers all throughout Boston, but Maura had insisted on shopping at the Natick Collection which was a twenty or thirty minute drive from Boston. The Rizzoli family rarely ventured out of Boston, but Maura felt more comfortable shopping in the suburbs. Now that she was entering her third trimester, Maura wanted to be away from the noise and the crowds that came with shopping in the city, so she convinced Jane to drive to the suburbs. That afternoon was supposed to be a Rizzoli family outing, but Hannah insisted on bringing Emma with her.

During the drive to Natick, Jane kept one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on Maura's thigh, every now and then gently grazing her fingertips along Baby Rizzoli's home. _Two and a half months_, she thought. _Just two and a half months. _There was so much she wanted to say to her wife in that moment, but every time they were stopped in traffic or at a red light, Jane would use that opportunity to look at her fifteen-year-old daughter in the rearview mirror. She and Emma were unusually quiet and Jane worried that something might be wrong until she saw the two of them smiling and looking at their phones. _The twenty-first century version of passing notes. They're talking about something they don't want Maura and me to know about. _Jane imagined the conversation they must be having and what first came to mind were a slew of messages confessing what they considered to be their undying love for each other.

The mall wasn't as crowded as it usually was on weekends, but it was still too crowded for Maura's liking. Crowds meant a greater chance for people to ask her questions about the baby and, as much as Maura loved talking about Baby Rizzoli, there were times when it was all just too much for her. From the moment she got off the car, Maura held onto Jane's hand. Holding Jane's hand always comforted her, but now she was using it to her advantage. When she was holding Jane's hand, people rarely approached her. Maybe it was because they weren't sure what questions to ask lesbian moms or maybe it was because Jane was intimidating—either way, Maura was grateful.

"I want to go to Juicy Couture," Emma announced. "Juicy Couture, Abercrombie & Fitch—"

"Really," Hannah groaned. "Babe, why don't you shop with Mom and me and Ma can go our separate way."

"I'm okay with that," Jane responded, but when Maura glared at her wife and Emma glared at her girlfriend, they knew that idea had been shot down.

"Our women have spoken," Hannah pointed out.

"Without even speaking," Jane added.

"Jane, I've let you and Hannah shop by yourselves once and I said I'll never allow it again," Maura reminded her. "Last time you two were left alone, you went directly to a burger restaurant followed by a sports memorabilia store where you purchased matching Red Sox jerseys and matching Patriots jerseys. When you were running out of time, you two quickly went to a clothing store and picked out the same style of jeans and t-shirts that you always wear and then lied to me about the price of clothing going up as a way of explaining why you only purchased one outfit. I found the jerseys hidden in your trunk two days later, Jane."

"They simply can't be trusted," Emma told Maura. "How about if I keep tabs on my woman and you keep tabs on yours?"

"No!" Jane and Hannah said in unison, but it wasn't long before Emma grabbed Hannah and led her away from Jane and Maura. Hannah had a look of fear on her face when she turned around to face her moms, but neither Jane nor Maura noticed because Maura was already explaining the itinerary to her wife.

"I want a new look," Emma announced to her girlfriend. "I'm through with looking like a child."

"You don't look like a child," Hannah insisted. "You're a woman of class and virtue. Most of the girls we go to school with dress like sluts. You're so much better than that."

"Still—"

"No," Hannah ordered. "Don't compromise who you are for them. If it's not for the way a girl dresses then it's for her weight or her hair or who she hangs out with. Either way, there's going to be bullies, Emma. Just stay who you are and don't change the girl I fell in love with."

"Hannah bear," Emma said as she hugged her.

"I'm serious."

"I know," Emma pointed out. "Why do you think I'm hugging you? You always know how to make me feel better."

Hannah wanted to put off seeing what she called the pink preppy princess garb of Juicy Couture for as long as she could, so they decided to go to Abercrombie & Fitch first. Hannah loved the way sweater dresses and other Juicy Couture clothing looked on Emma, but there was just something she hated about the overly-feminine atmosphere of the store. Hannah wanted jeans and t-shirts and hooded sweatshirts regardless of what her girlfriend told her.

"No more solid v-necks," Emma ordered.

"_More _solid v-necks," Hannah said as she grabbed one in each color, except for pink. "And more hooded sweatshirts."

"Hannah Rizzoli."

"Emma Ackerman," Hannah mimicked.

"Your mom wants you to diversify your wardrobe," Emma reminded her.

"I know," Hannah began. "But Ma said the way I dress is fine. Now, let's find some jeans."

Hannah had finished shopping for school clothes in less than an hour. The items of clothing she had chosen were no different from the ones she had chosen last year, so she was able to shop without trying anything on, but much to her dismay her shopping adventure had just begun. It was now Emma's turn to pick out clothes and Hannah knew she was in for hours of Emma trying on the same dresses and skirts in similar styles and having to give an opinion on every article of clothing. _Women_, Hannah rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, at a nearby department store, Jane walked out feeling victorious. For the first time since Maura's pregnancy began, Jane had won an argument. It was an argument about something trivial like clothing, but it was an argument nonetheless. Instead of having to buy something more fashion-forward, Jane had convinced her wife to let her buy the same style of jeans and slacks that she had been wearing for years.

"I let you win," Maura brought to her attention as they walked out of the store hand-in-hand. "I was ready to shop for myself and I wouldn't be able to if we spent the entire afternoon shopping for you."

"It's still a victory," Jane insisted. "Does Baby Rizzoli want ice cream?"

Jane knew it wasn't necessary to ask that question, but she loved the smile on Maura's face at the mention of ice cream. With two and a half months left of Maura's pregnancy, Jane wanted to take advantage of this special time in their marriage and enjoy all of Maura's quirks.

After a brief ice cream break, their destination was a maternity store and, much to Maura's delight, Jane actually enjoyed shopping in that store with her. The weather was warm outside, which meant summer dresses for Maura. While they were there, Maura tried on ten dresses and Jane had to make the difficult decision of deciding which ones Maura should buy.

"All of them," Jane suggested.

"All of them?" Maura asked. "Jane, I'll only be wearing these for—"

"For the rest of your pregnancy," Jane reminded her. "And you look so beautiful in each one you try on."

"Jane, I—"

"Please," Jane interrupted. "It'll be like you're doing me a favor. I want to show off my beautiful wife. You and I are never going to get this time back, unless we have another baby."

"So that means we're never going to get this time back," Maura quipped. "I'm not going through this again."

"Then let me enjoy it while it lasts," Jane insisted. Maura was about to object to buying so many dresses until Jane gently placed her hand on Baby Rizzoli's home. "It's for her mommy and I want the best for her mommy and when Baby Rizzoli is born I'm going to want the best for her. I want to spoil you both as much as I possibly can."

Before Maura could say another word, Jane grabbed all ten dresses Maura had tried on and carried them over to the register. As she pulled out her credit card and paid for Maura's dresses, Jane reflected on the shopping trip she had gone on with Maura when they had first become a couple. It was slightly under a year and a half ago, but her life had changed so much since then. Her girlfriend was now her loving wife and she had her pride and joy Hannah as her daughter and little Sofia on the way in October.


	14. Chapter 14

Just like every other morning, Hannah Rizzoli woke up to Jo Friday licking her face. She pretended to be asleep, but the terrier continued to lick Hannah's face until she opened her eyes. "It's too early, girl," Hannah told her beloved dog, but Jo Friday didn't care if it was eight in the morning and Hannah didn't have to go to school. All that mattered to Jo Friday was that she was hungry and her person usually needed her as an alarm clock. After what felt like an eternity for Jo Friday, Hannah finally got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the bag of dog food from the pantry and poured a generous amount into the dog's dish before pouring a bowl of cereal for herself. In her half-asleep state, Hannah forgot to add milk so she munched on dry cereal as she glanced at the clock. The Rizzoli house was silent except for the sounds of Hannah, Jo Friday, and Bass eating breakfast and Hannah waited patiently for her moms to wake up.

The Rizzoli family had an important day ahead of them and Hannah wanted to be sure she was ready for what was in store. Her moms had a day off and with Maura's due date quickly approaching they were going to convert one of the bedrooms into a nursery. Jane and Hannah had wanted to paint the nursery light blue, but Maura had insisted on pink. Hannah had argued against pink and the how painting her baby sister's room pink was a way of making Sofia perform a female gender identity from birth instead of letting her choose. Jane was proud of her daughter's argument, but Maura hadn't taken gender performance into consideration. She wanted a pink nursery for the baby not because Sofia was a girl but because it matched the nursery she had pictured for the baby the moment she found out she was pregnant.

Another hour had passed and Hannah still hadn't heard her moms, so she decided to walk over to their room and wake them up. Walking into her moms' room always made Hannah feel nervous because she never knew what she'd be walking in on. She had never walked in on them making love, but she had walked in on them making out once before and ever since that moment she had made sure to knock before entering.

"Come in," Jane answered after the third knock.

Hannah hesitated to walk in once she saw that her mom was still fast asleep. "Is Mom okay?" Hannah asked.

"She's just tired," Jane smiled. "Sofia kept her up all night."

Hannah sat at the foot of Jane's side of the bed. "Was she kicking?"

"Like a soccer player," Jane responded. "But I like feeling her kick and I love knowing that she's almost here."

Hearing that Sofia would soon be born reminded Hannah of a question she had wanted to ask her moms. Hannah would be starting the tenth grade soon and, in her eyes, she was practically an adult. As someone who would soon be an adult she felt as if she needed room to grow and a space to call her own, but she wasn't quite sure how to tell her moms that without the two of them thinking she was out of her mind. Although Hannah had planned for days how she was going to approach the subject, nothing ever sounded appropriate, so she decided to ask Jane right then and there.

"Ma?"

"I don't like that look of yours," Jane pointed out. "You're up to something."

Hannah tried her best to become expressionless, but nothing she tried was working. "How did you know I was—is this some kind of cop thing?"

Jane reached over to ruffle Hannah's hair. "No, it's not a cop thing. It's a _mother _thing."

"Remind me to warn Sofia," Hannah responded in a sarcastic tone that mimicked the one Jane used on her mother when she was a teenager.

"What is it?" Jane asked. "You aren't sixteen yet, so I know this isn't about a car. You already went shopping for school clothes, so it can't be about that. Is everything okay with you and Emma?"

"Emma and I are fine," Hannah told her as she scooted closer to Jane. "This is about my—this is about my independence."

"Independence?" Jane laughed. "You're fifteen. When you're eighteen, we'll start talking about your independence and not on your eighteenth birthday either. When you're eighteen _and _out of high school."

"I want the guest house," Hannah blurted out.

Maura immediately rose to an upright position. "No."

"No?" Hannah asked.

"No," Jane reiterated. "And Maura, the queen of the castle, has spoken. She is so against it that she woke up just to tell you no."

Hannah turned to Maura. "You're supposed to be the nurturing one, remember? Ma is supposed to be the hard ass."

"Language!" Jane and Maura said in unison

"Sorry," Hannah told them. "But I'm fifteen now and that means I'm three years from being an adult."

"And in three years we'll have this conversation again," Jane argued. "But now is not the time."

"I'll keep it spotless," Hannah promised. "I won't sneak Emma or any of my friends over."

Jane shook her head. "I wasn't even thinking about that, but that's yet another reason why we're saying no."

"We love you," Maura began. "And we want to keep you as close as we possibly can for as long as we can. There's only three years until you start college and those years are going to pass so quickly."

"We want to keep you safe," Jane added. "You might think we're being unfair, but we're not. In a few more months, I'm going to be making my rounds. I'm going to be checking on you, Sofia, and your mom. Do you really want me to brave these cold Boston winters as I go _outside _to check on you? I'll stand guard by the door if I have to and you'll have even less independence than you have now. I'll monitor everything you do, Hannah, and that's a promise."

"Fine," Hannah groaned. "Now that you put it _that _way."

"Get ready," Jane insisted. "We'll start painting in an hour."

Hannah had gotten up to leave but she turned around once she reached the doorway. Much to her mothers' surprise, she made her way back to the bed and gave both of her moms a hug.

"And what's this for?" Jane asked as she held her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Just because," Hannah shrugged.

* * *

Painting the nursery was an all-day job for Hannah and Jane, mainly because they took a three-hour break to watch the Red Sox game followed by yet another break to order a pizza, which they found themselves having to share half of because Maura had kept an entire half of the pizza for herself—or for Baby Rizzoli she said in defense of her appetite. Hannah and Jane made sure to keep every window open to air out the paint fumes. Maura had argued that the fumes from household paint weren't harmful to her or the baby if she was only exposed to them for short periods of time, but Jane and Hannah weren't willing to take that risk, so instead of letting her help Maura was forced to stay away from the nursery until they unveiled the finished product.

"Thank you," Maura said as the two of them were lying in bed that night.

Jane placed a series of kisses of kisses along Maura's jaw line, taking in the scent of the moisturizer Maura used on a nightly basis. It was a comforting scent for Jane because it meant her wife was right next to her and if her wife was right next to her, that meant their growing family was safe and all was right in Jane's world. "There's no need to thank me," Jane insisted. "I enjoyed painting the nursery. It's just another way of thanking you for bringing her into this world."

Maura placed Jane's hand on Baby Rizzoli's home. "Bringing her into this world is my way of thanking you for being everything I've ever wanted in a woman—in a wife—without even trying. It's who you are, Jane. You're a good woman and it comes naturally to you."

Jane's lips grazed Maura's until neither could handle the teasing any longer. "Sit up," Jane commanded.

"Why?" Maura asked with a confused look on her face.

"Your back was hurting earlier," Jane reminded her wife. "And after everything you just said to me, I think you deserve a massage."

When Maura saw Jane grab the massage oils from the top drawer of their nightstand, she began to wonder what exactly her wife had in mind. "We don't need the small bottle for a back massage," Maura pointed out. "That one is just used to further stimulate my—"

"I know," Jane interrupted. "I'm going to spend the rest of the night caressing every inch of your body."

"Half the night," Maura corrected her. "The other half is your turn."

Jane knew Maura would be too exhausted for her to even have a turn after what Jane had in store for her, but Jane didn't mind one bit. She was going to dedicate as much time to Maura as she'd be allowed and make Maura feel as good physically as Maura was making her feel emotionally.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the love and I'm sorry about the delay in updates. There's still plenty of fluff left and it's almost time for Baby Rizzoli to come into the world. :)**

* * *

Maura was woken up by the sound of her wife repeating the words, "I'm sorry," and feeling her squirm more than usual. She knew Jane was dreaming and, ordinarily she would have let Jane sleep, but there was something about this particular dream that worried her, so she decided to gently shake her wife in an attempt at waking her up.

"What were you dreaming about?" Maura asked when Jane finally opened her eyes.

Jane lovingly placed her hand on Sofia's home. "Nothing," she responded.

"Was it her?"

"No," Jane insisted. "I wasn't dreaming."

Maura took Jane's hand off of Sofia's home and held onto it, hoping that her wife would realize that regardless of what her fears were they were in this together. "You kept saying you were sorry," Maura pointed out.

"You can't laugh," Jane insisted. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh."

"I won't laugh," Maura hesitated.

"Maura," Jane groaned.

Although she was already smiling, Maura was going to try her hardest to keep that promise. "I promise not to laugh."

Jane lied flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She knew her wife was going to laugh and she knew she'd be embarrassed, but if Maura wanted to know so badly Jane had no choice but to tell her. "I had a dream about Sofia," Jane began. "I dream about her all the time, but this was different. You had just given birth to her and, after she was cleaned up, they gave her to me instead of you. I was holding her, Maur, and she was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I looked down to see you smiling at me and we were so happy because she was finally here."

Maura moved closer to her wife. "Why were you apologizing?" she asked. "You had a beautiful dream about our baby girl."

"That wasn't the end," Jane pointed out. "This is where it takes a turn for the worst. I leaned in to kiss her cheek and she opened her eyes, Maur—our newborn opened her eyes so quickly and so widely and she just _glared _at me. I was so in shock that I couldn't move. I just looked at her—and then she talked. Not only was our newborn talking, she sounded so angry with me. With two of her tiny little fingers, she started poking me on the forehead and saying, 'Try feeling this for nine months. This doesn't feel too good, does it?'" She had promised Jane that she wouldn't laugh, but Maura had become nearly hysterical with laughter. "It's not funny, Maura! Our baby was ten minutes old and she was poking me on the forehead."

Maura started laughing all over again. "Jane, that is very…sweet."

"No it's not!" Jane argued. "I know she isn't going to poke me, but what if she can feel what I'm doing to you?"

"We've talked about this," Maura reassured her. "And you've talked to my doctor about sex during pregnancy. You're not hurting Sofia and she can't feel anything when we make love."

"My fingers are long," Jane moped as she held up her hands.

Maura reached up to grab Jane's hand. "I like them long and you're so good with your hands. If you're uncomfortable, we don't have to use manual stimulation."

"So we'll use...?"

Maura gave her a confused look. "Your tongue, Jane."

"I know," Jane smiled. "I just thought you'd go into more detail."

Jane scooted down on the bed and made herself comfortable in between Maura's legs. She had every intention of proving to Maura that she could get over the dream, but the sight of Maura's changing body and the thought of their baby growing inside of her made Jane change her mind. She was very physically attracted to Maura, but there was something about the thought of their baby coming into the world in just a few short weeks that warmed Jane's heart.

"I love you," Jane said as she kissed baby Sofia's home. "And I know you can't feel me kissing you yet, but it's the first thing I'm going to do when I hold you. Don't poke me, okay? Your mommy says you can't feel what I'm doing to her, but in case you can I just want to apologize to you now. You're too young to know the details, but what I'm doing is..._loving_…your mom. I'm not hurting her in any way and I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"What she does makes me feel good," Maura said to their unborn daughter. "Jane?"

"What?" Jane responded in a playful voice until she realized she was now talking to Maura instead of the baby. "I mean, yes, my love?"

Maura smiled at her wife. "Our baby is still in my womb and we've already given her the talk."

"It's easier this way," Jane pointed out. "She can't roll her eyes at us. Can she?"

Jane looked at her wife for an answer, but she noticed Maura daydreaming instead. "What do you think she'll be like?"

"Like you," Jane responded before running her fingertips along Baby Rizzoli's home. "She'll be intelligent and beautiful and she'll have me wrapped around her finger."

"I do _not _have you wrapped around my finger," Maura argued.

"Ice cream at three in the morning," Jane began. "That heart ceremony when we made a bear for Sofia, giving you the last slice of pizza or the last cookie or the last of anything I have that you want and this is just during your pregnancy. Shall I list what I did before you were pregnant?"

"I want her to be like you," Maura stated, completely ignoring the list Jane had made.

"We already have a daughter like me," Jane pointed out. As if on cue, Hannah started pounding on the door.

"Ma!" she called out. "Ma! Wake up! We have to leave in an hour! Do you have my birth certificate?"

"It's on the coffee table," Jane informed her.

"And my social security card?"

"Hannah," Jane responded. "You can open the door."

"Is it with my birth certificate?" Hannah asked once she opened the door. Jane had expected Hannah to be wearing her pajamas, so she was surprised to see her daughter dressed and ready to go. It was the day Hannah had been anxiously awaiting and Jane had been dreading. In just a couple of hours, Jane would be sitting at the RMV while her daughter took the written test for her learner's permit. It was all Hannah talked about and, although Jane hoped she would be ready for this milestone in Hannah's life, all she could think about was how a learner's permit in the form of a little slip of paper would change everything. It was a step toward Hannah getting her license and having a taste of the independence that Jane wasn't ready to give her.

"It's all in an envelope," Jane pointed out. "Your birth certificate, your social security card, everything you'll need. I even signed the forms."

"Thanks, Ma," Hannah said as she looked Jane up and down. "Aren't you going to get dressed yet?"

"Hannah," Jane groaned. "We don't need to be there the moment they open the doors."

"Maybe not," Hannah agreed. "But you did promise a driving lesson on your day off and what a coincidence that I'm taking the test on your day off instead of a day when you have to go in to work or you're on call. And we're up early! That just means you have more time to teach me."

Jane covered her own face with her pillow. "Hannah."

"You promised," Hannah brought to her attention.

"I'll take you," Maura beamed until Jane gave her a worried look.

"No," she commanded.

"No?" Maura asked.

"No," Jane reiterated. "For the good of our baby, I'm not letting you get in a car while Hannah is behind the wheel. Just stay here and relax as much as you want. Your only job today is to continue creating a life."

Jane's lips brushed against Maura's, but Maura slowly pulled away. "I'm not bedridden," she argued.

"I know you aren't, which is why I want you to rest up so I could take you on a date tonight." When she noticed Hannah was still there, Jane leaned in to whisper in Maura's ear as quietly as she could. "And I bought more massage oils."

"Are you ever going to be like everyone else's parents and like not do it anymore?" Hannah asked, interrupting the kiss Jane and Maura were sharing. "So gross."

"Hannah," Jane glared at her daughter.

"I'll leave now," Hannah said as she slowly turned around. "Remember, Ma, one hour."

Three hours later, Jane was sitting by herself at the RMV while Hannah was taking her test. Jane was nervous for her daughter, but she was also grateful for the opportunity to share this experience with her. Not only was it a milestone in Hannah's life, it was also a milestone for Jane. Hannah was gaining her independence, but the form Jane had to sign gave her the reassurance that Hannah was still her little girl and Hannah still needed her. As a minor, Hannah was required to get Jane's signature on her form. For Hannah, it was just a signature, but for Jane it meant so much more.

To pass the time, Jane opened a folder in her photo gallery filled with pictures of Maura. Although it wasn't her intention, the photos were arranged like a timeline of their relationship and further proved how much Jane's life had changed and how much deeper her love for Maura had become. The first photos were taken at the start of their courtship when their lives revolved around nothing more than their careers and each other and it was evident in the pictures Jane had taken. There were the pictures of Maura dressed for a date followed by some of her _undressed_ after their dates. There were some taken at the cabin after they were married and some of Maura in lingerie of Jane's choosing and, as much as Jane loved them, they couldn't compare to the pictures taken during Maura's pregnancy. There were the pictures of her at Build A Bear Workshop and some with an enormous ice cream sundae that Jane had made for her, but Jane's favorite pictures of her wife were the ones they took of Maura and her continually growing baby bump. The bigger Maura became, the closer they were to meeting Sofia and the more _real _everything became for Jane.

As she continued to look at pictures of her wife, Jane received yet another picture. Without caring if people would stare at her, Jane started to laugh when she saw that her wife had sent a picture of herself with a sad expression on her face and an empty carton of ice cream in her hand. The caption read, "_Baby Rizzoli wants more mint chocolate chip" _and Jane immediately responded with "_Baby Rizzoli or you?_" It had been a running joke of theirs since Maura's cravings began and now that Maura was approaching her eighth month, it dawned on Jane that this special time in their marriage was coming to an end and a new chapter in their lives was about to begin.

"I passed!" Hannah shouted as she practically ran from the testing center to where Jane was seated.

"You passed?" Jane asked in disbelief.

Hannah waved the written test in front of her. "Don't look so shocked. I only missed one."

"Congratulations," Jane told her daughter although her mind was now on how much it would cost to insure a teen driver and medical bills she would receive from the heart attacks she knew she'd have while being in a car with Hannah behind the wheel.

"Thanks," Hannah beamed. "And when I turn sixteen, I can take the behind the wheel test. We can come on my birthday, right?"

"Sure," Jane said absent-mindedly, her mind now switching from insurance and medical bills to the cost of repairing her car after the dings that Hannah was sure to put in it.

"I'm driving home," Hannah insisted, but Jane put a stop to that before they even set foot outside of the RMV.

"You're not driving where there's pedestrians or other cars," Jane teased. "We're starting in a parking lot, an _empty _parking lot."

While in the parking lot, Hannah had mistaken the gas and the brake pedals on more than one occasion and accelerated much too fast for Jane's comfort, but after an hour of showing her daughter the basics, Jane had survived Hannah's first driving lesson and the moment they arrived at home Jane took Hannah's learner's permit and stuck it on the refrigerator so all of the guests at Maura's surprise baby shower the following week would be able to share in their proud moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay in updates, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

With a month and a half until Maura's due date, Mrs. Ackerman had put the finishing touches on the surprise baby shower she had been planning. Jane liked to be involved in even the smallest details of Maura's pregnancy, but for this she was willing to step aside and let her mom and Mrs. Ackerman take charge. Baby showers weren't Jane's area of expertise, especially baby showers involving an abundance of pink streamers and other even pinker decorations.

Jane had never enjoyed baby showers, but this particular baby shower was going to be different. Her wife was going to be the center of attention and Jane would never miss an opportunity to see everyone focused on Maura and telling her how happy they are for her and how excited they are for Sofia's arrival. Although she was still in Maura's womb or her home, this was going to be Sofia Rizzoli's first party and, as her proud mom, Jane had no intentions of missing anything that celebrated the birth of her baby girl.

While Mrs. Ackerman and Angela were decorating and preparing for the shower, Jane took it upon herself to get Maura out of the house so as not to ruin the surprise. Jane always enjoyed every opportunity she was given to spend with Maura, but with Sofia soon arriving Jane wanted to spend as much time spoiling Maura as she possibly could. For the past few months, their lives revolved around Hannah and Baby Rizzoli and Jane wanted her wife to know that she still viewed her as more than a mom to their children; she was still Maura, the woman Jane had fallen in love with and loved more with each passing day.

Getting Maura out of the house had proven to be more difficult than Jane had expected now that the nursery was ready for Sofia's arrival. Maura had already purchased a crib, a changing table, chest of drawers, and an old-fashioned wooden rocking chair that she could sit in whenever she needed to nurse Sofia or rock her to sleep.

There weren't any clothes in the drawers except for receiving blankets and the onesie she had wrapped her pregnancy test in the day she told Jane she was pregnant, but Jane would still catch Maura smiling as she ran her fingers along the fabric. She was thinking about their baby girl—Jane knew—and, although Jane and Hannah were excited about the baby, their excitement paled in comparison to Maura's.

"Six more weeks until we get to meet her," Maura brought to Jane's attention as they were sitting on a park bench. Jane had offered to take Maura to a restaurant, but all her wife wanted was her usual two scoops of ice cream while Jane held her.

"I have dreams about her," Jane admitted.

"You told me about the dream when she poked you."

"I know," Jane smiled. "But these dreams are different. These are about watching you hold her and how much you're going to smile the first time you have her in your arms. She isn't even born yet and she gives me so much hope—her and Hannah."

"Jane?"

When she noticed her wife's tone had changed, she held her even closer than before. "You're thinking about her," Jane said matter-of-factly. "Maura, she's going to be okay. You've been keeping all of your appointments and your doctor said there is nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm afraid of giving birth to her," Maura admitted. "I'm afraid of complications during childbirth and the possibility of having an episiotomy and—"

"Episiotomy?" Jane interrupted. She wasn't sure what Maura was referring to, but if it was as bas as its name sounded, Jane was afraid for her wife.

"It's an incision on the perineum," Maura informed her wife, but the blank expression on Jane's face made her unsure of whether Jane was confused or frightened. "An episiotomy can prevent severe tears that—" She stopped when she noticed the color start to drain from her wife's face. "Jane?"

"That happens during childbirth?" Jane asked in disbelief. "Maura, I love your—I love _her_."

Maura tilted her head. "Her?"

"Your—" Jane motioned with her eyes. "Her."

"You love my vagina?" Maura asked just as a mother and her child were walking past them. The woman blushed and covered her son's ears, although Jane doubted he knew what the word actually meant at his age.

"There's a reason I didn't come out and say it," Jane pointed out. "Some parents aren't as forward as you are."

"But we won't be like that," Maura told her wife. "Sofia is going to know the proper terminology and she's going to be able to ask us questions. I don't want her to grow up feeling ashamed of her body and the same goes for Hannah."

"She confides in me…on occasion," Jane smirked. "But I'm worried about you right now. You've never told me about this fear. I'm your wife, Maura. I wanna help you."

Maura looked around to ensure she wouldn't embarrass Jane again. "There are some massages my doctor told me about yesterday—perineal massages—and I'd appreciate it if you helped me with them."

"Massages?" Jane asked. The thought of massaging Maura while simultaneously making childbirth easier made her start to perk up. "Massaging you is my area of expertise."

"I know," Maura smiled at her wife's eagerness. "While we're in bed tonight, I'll show you what to do."

When her wife wasn't looking, Jane grabbed the spoon from Maura's ice cream cup and sampled what little bit of ice cream Maura would allow. When Maura had finished the final spoonful, Jane helped her off the bench and the two of them made their way back home for Maura's surprise baby shower.

As they stood in front of the door, Jane purposely struggled with the lock to give their guests time to prepare.

"I'll be right there, Ma!" Hannah shouted. Maura wondered why her wife was having so much trouble with the door, but before she could intervene Hannah unlocked the door. It was all a part of their plan and Maura was none the wiser.

The moment she entered their house, Maura was greeted by the sound of their guests shouting 'surprise' in unison. Her mother-in-law, her daughter, and new and old friends alike were there, but the greatest surprise Maura received that afternoon was seeing her mother for the first time since before she and Jane were married.

Seeing all of the pink decorations, the cake, and gifts all for her and Sofia moved Maura to tears. It was the first time anybody had planned a party for her, let alone gone through all of the trouble it had taken to keep it a secret.

"Thank you," Maura said as she attempted to dry her eyes.

Jane wanted to hold her, but she watched as her Mrs. Isles made her way over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her as best as she could with Baby Rizzoli's home in between them. "You're glowing, Maura," Constance remarked. "Pregnancy looks beautiful on you."

"Your second granddaughter is almost here," Jane pointed out in hopes that it would keep a conversation going between Maura and her mother.

"I've been getting acquainted with my first granddaughter," Constance smiled. "Hannah reminds me so much of you, Jane."

"We're very proud of her," Maura told her mother. "She's excelling in sports and in academics."

"And driving," Hannah added. "Grandma let me drive to the store and back by myself. I didn't even get a speeding ticket or wreck the car or anything."

"Hannah Grace Rizzoli!" Jane tried to hide her frustration. "Whose car did you drive?"

"Yours," Hannah said proudly. "I only ran one red light, too! Aren't you proud?"

"She's only joking," Constance laughed. "I was in the passenger seat the entire time and she didn't make a single mistake."

Hannah gave her mother a smug look. "I'll be expecting my apology now."

"She really is like you," Angela commented as she approached them. "Janie, Maura, it's time for the games to start."

"Games?" Maura asked excitedly. "There's going to be baby shower games?"

"Ma," Jane groaned. "Let Maura play and I'll…supervise."

"You're playing, Ma," Hannah glared at her. "If Emma is making me play baby shower games, I'm not going to say anything about Grandma making you play baby shower games."

"It's for Baby Rizzoli," Maura pleaded.

"Only because it's for her," Jane pointed out. "…and for you."

The first game was the Tummy Measure game and Jane watched as her mom and Mrs. Ackerman got a spool of kite string and a pair of scissors. While Angela and Mrs. Ackerman were preoccupied with cutting the length of string that Emma had guessed was the measurement of Maura's tummy, Jane wrapped her arms around her wife from behind. To the majority of the guests, it looked like an affectionate gesture, but Hannah caught on to what her mother was doing.

"Ma's cheating!" Hannah announced.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Angela said in a stern tone of voice that was reminiscent of when she lectured Jane as a child.

"I'm not cheating, Ma" Jane argued. "I love my wife, we're in this special time in our marriage, she looks beautiful, she's so happy right now, and all I want to do is hug her."

"Nice try," Angela remarked. "I know you're trying to measure Maura with your arms so you could win."

"I'm not," Jane insisted, but it was no use.

"You're officially banned from every game," Angela pointed out and Jane tried her hardest to be disappointed.

Since she could no longer play any of the games, Jane spent the rest of the time watching her wife enjoy the games and holding her hand every chance she was given. Maura was never without a smile on her face throughout the entire baby shower. She answered everyone's questions about Sofia and Hannah and Emma chimed in about the baby's name being chosen because of a poll on Instagram and Facebook at Emma's birthday party. Maura was the center of attention and seeing her wife so happy was what finally got Jane to enjoy being at a baby shower. When it was time to open gifts, she was right there reading the cards aloud with her and holding up each gift that Maura opened. By the end of the baby shower, Sofia had a full wardrobe including a Red Sox headband that one of their guests had thought Jane would enjoy. There were toys and knitted sweaters and beanies for her courtesy of Angela and a car seat and a stroller from Constance. Baby Rizzoli was already being spoiled by both of her grandmothers, but Jane was even more thrilled by Maura being spoiled for the first time with her mother's love and attention.

When their guests were gone and everything had been cleaned up, Maura sat in the living room with Constance and Angela. As much as she wanted to be alone with her wife, Jane enjoyed seeing the two of them make a fuss over Maura and ease all of her worries. "You're going to be fine," Angela reassured her.

"I know," Maura smiled. "Everything will be okay with Jane by my side."


	17. Chapter 17

With less than two weeks until Baby Rizzoli was due, Jane and Maura were busy preparing for her arrival. Maura was now on maternity leave and spent most of her time at home, but there wasn't much she could do around the house. She couldn't lift and, even if she could, Jane and Hannah wouldn't let her lift a finger out of fear of hurting herself or the baby. Even walking was sometimes difficult for Maura, but Jane thought the sight of her wife waddling from room to room was endearing. Jane knew walking was important for her wife's pregnancy, so she suggested taking walks around their block at least once a day

It had become a routine of theirs—Jane and Maura walking hand-in-hand around their block. Occasionally, their neighbors would stop them and ask questions about the baby and how excited they were about her arrival. Jane was annoyed by their questions at first, but she soon realized that they weren't asking these questions for the sake of making small talk. These people had known Maura for years. They knew her when she was lost and lonely, they knew her when she and Jane had first started their relationship, and now they were seeing her as a pregnant woman who would soon be bringing a baby into the world. Her neighbors genuinely cared about Maura and they had seen the transition not only of her life but of her outlook on life.

When they weren't being asked any questions, Jane and Maura took advantage of what little time they had left to be alone. They were excited about Baby Rizzoli, but they knew her arrival into this world would change nearly everything about their marriage. There'd be no making love to each other or _sleeping_ for weeks. They'd be getting up in the middle of the night to feed Baby Rizzoli or hold her if she cried. As long as their baby wasn't going to sleep through the night, they wouldn't be sleeping through the night. There was also Hannah to worry about. Hannah didn't need constant care like Baby Rizzoli would, but she still needed guidance from her moms and Jane and Maura wanted to be sure they'd be there for both of their girls.

While on one of their daily walks, Jane stopped to pick a flower for Maura. She picked a flower for her just about everyday, but Maura's reaction never changed. She'd always kiss her wife and then smile as she held the flower up to her nose to lightly inhale its scent.

"I'm going to miss this," Jane admitted while Maura looked at her flower.

"What are you going to miss?" Maura asked, taking her eyes off of the flower and meeting Jane's adoring gaze. "My ice cream cravings? My emotional outbursts?"

"Everything," Jane smiled. "You eating all the food in the house and saying it's because Baby Rizzoli wanted it, you waking me up in the middle of the night because you want to make love, and just seeing your body change every week and knowing each change you're going through means we're closer to meeting our daughter." Jane placed her hand on Baby Rizzoli's home. "It's almost time to meet you. Until then, be good to your mom. She loves you already—we all do."

Maura affectionately cupped her wife's face in her hands. "Jane," she said softly. The tears were starting to pool in the corners of her eyes, but Maura was there to wipe them away the moment they ran down Jane's cheeks.

"I'm okay," Jane insisted.

"You can cry," Maura reassured her. "I cried earlier."

"You're pregnant," Jane pointed out. "People expect you to be emotional."

"You're living with a pregnant woman and a teenager," Maura smiled. "Nobody expects you to not cry."

Jane was comforted by her words. Her wife was right; it was okay for her to cry. Maura was the one who was pregnant, but nobody expected Jane to be strong all the time. She was allowed to have her fears and her insecurities. "Let's go home. We left two fifteen-year-olds alone in the house with free reign to decorate for Halloween."

Since Maura wasn't feeling up to decorating and Jane spent most of her time either at work or looking after Maura, Hannah and Emma took it upon themselves to decorate for Halloween. It was Jane and Maura's first Halloween as parents and Maura had suggested hiring a decorator, but Hannah refused because, according to her, it'd take all the fun out of preparing for Halloween.

When Jane and Maura approached their house, their eyes were drawn to the writing on the front door. _Abandon hope all ye who enter here_, Maura read aloud.

"And it's written in fake blood," Jane pointed out. "Impressive."

"Are you sure letting Hannah decorate was a good idea?" Maura asked. "I want it to be tasteful."

"You gave a teenager a decorating budget and free reign to decorate for Halloween and you expect it to be tasteful," Jane laughed. "I'm surprised there's no chain saw noises playing on a continuous loop." As if on cue, the chain saw noises and screams began to play. "There they are," Jane smiled, but with each second Maura was becoming more displeased. "C'mon, Maur. It's the last day of September and the thirty-one days of Halloween are about to begin. It's going to be our first Halloween with Hannah as our daughter. She's never been able to decorate like this before. Just let her have some fun."

Much to Maura's delight, the inside of the Rizzoli house was a bit more tastefully decorated, but Jane knew it was only because Hannah had began with the outside and hadn't quite gotten to decorating the inside of the house.

"What do you think?" Hannah asked as she was standing on a chair and hanging fake spider webs along the ceiling.

"It isn't very convincing," Emma responded. "This cotton isn't the right texture for a spider's web."

"Would you like me to get real spiders and have them make webs for us?" Hannah sarcastically responded. "Grab the fake blood and go write 'Bloody Mary' on the bathroom mirror."

"With pleasure," Emma smiled. Unlike the fake blood sold at the stores, Hannah and Emma's batch of fake blood was in a mixing bowl rather than a bottle. Emma had made some of her own because she wanted something that would look more authentic and, when she saw what her girlfriend had concocted, Hannah fell even more in love with her.

"Isn't she great?" Hannah asked once Emma had taken the bowl of blood to the bathroom. "Other girls aren't that into Halloween, but my girlfriend knows how to make fake blood."

"You and I know how to pick 'em," Jane said to her daughter. "What else are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Hannah shrugged. The arrangement of spider webs was finally to her liking, so she pulled a couple of plastic spiders from the back pocket of her jeans and added them to the webs. "I was thinking we could turn the guest house into a haunted house. Do you think you could bring some crime scene tape from work?"

"Crime scene tape?" Maura asked, but Jane and Hannah noticed her tone of voice had changed.

"Yeah, crime scene tape," Hannah responded as she stepped down from the chair she was standing on. "Mom, are you okay?"

Without waiting for Maura's response, Jane pulled out a chair and urged her to sit down. "I shouldn't have made you walk so much."

"You didn't," Maura reassured her. "Walking is good for me. Do you mind if I change into my pajamas and turn in early?"

"Do you want me to help you?" Jane asked. She hoped she had come off as helpful, and she did want to help her wife, but Jane was really hoping to squeeze in some alone time with her even if it was just for a few kisses.

Maura smiled at her. "I can manage." When she saw the disappointed look on her wife's face, Maura grabbed her by the hand. "But having help would be nice."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "If you two are gonna do it, can you please keep the noise level to a minimum? Emma and I are trying to create hell on earth here."

"Hannah Grace," Jane began to lecture until she realized she was starting to sound like her own mother.

"Jane," Maura whimpered.

"Mom," Hannah gasped. "Mom, you have pee dripping down your legs!"

Maura looked down at the small puddle that was now forming underneath her. "Jane, my water broke."

"That's not pee," Jane informed Hannah. "Her water broke, which means she's going into labor." Jane turned from her daughter so she could look her wife up and down. It hadn't exactly been nine months, but Jane and Maura had been told by Maura's doctor that Baby Rizzoli had a healthy development and was ready to be brought into the world anytime soon. Jane and Maura just hadn't thought it would be _this _soon.

"Ma?" Hannah snapped her fingers in front of Jane's face to get her attention. "Ma?"

"What?" Jane asked after Hannah had brought her out of her daze.

"Mom is going into labor. I'm not an expert on childbirth, but shouldn't you be doing something like, I don't know, taking her to the hospital?"

"Maura," Jane gasped. "Maura, I'm sorry."

"I'll go start the car so you could leave right away," Hannah insisted. "Ma, you grab the bag you packed for Mom. Mom, you come with me. I'll call grandma in awhile and tell her Mom's in labor. She could drive Emma home and take me to the hospital. We've got this."

Jane felt as if they just had a team huddle and, for the first time, she wasn't coaching their little team. For a week, they had been preparing themselves for what to do when Maura went into labor. They had packed a bag and rehearsed what everyone would do down to the smallest detail, but when the time finally came all of their preparation had slipped Jane's mind.

_Jane, you're a detective_, she told herself. _You should be used to thinking under pressure._

But this was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her wife, the woman she loved more than life itself, was going to bring a baby into the world and she needed to be strong for her. She needed to coach her through this and do whatever she possibly could to comfort Maura.

Maura's bag was in plain view from the doorway of their bedroom, so Jane grabbed it as quickly as she could and hurried over to the bathroom where Emma was writing on the walls with the fake blood she had made. Emma usually made herself a part of all Rizzoli family happenings, but Jane noticed that she had her head phones on the whole time and most likely didn't hear anything that had just happened.

_Teenagers,_ Jane smiled. It seemed like just yesterday that she was Hannah and Emma's age and now she was a married woman with a career and a growing family.

Hannah was waiting for her near the car and when she handed Jane the keys, Jane pulled her in for a hug. "Be good," she told her daughter. "I love you."

No more than five minutes had passed from the time Maura's water broke to the time they pulled out of the driveway on the way to the hospital, but Jane had experienced such a wide range of emotions in that short amount of time. They would soon be holding their baby girl and starting a new chapter in their lives, but in the meantime Jane was going to hold Maura's hand and let her know, as best as she could, that they were in this together and they always would be.


End file.
